Popsicle
by TheMinty1
Summary: Levi and Hanji are great friends; they trust each other and watch each others backs and even look over the new 'brats' as Levi calls them... But now Hanji's trying to figure out how they are gonna deal with a future brat after years of 'stress relief'. Now it's time to pay the warm, diaper wearing price. (Bad with summaries its levihan family dorkiness. M for language mostly)
1. Popsicles

**It was three in the morning, I was bummed about some things and I started like 3 fricken Levihan stories because my life is just... Someone please explain to me why Levihan is so important to me right now like I could be outside living.****_ Outiside living. _**

**anywho~**

**-Where we began-**  
><strong> -Levi's POV-<strong>

This person was the most annoying person here. This person had told me their name, but I'd already forgotten and didn't care enough to ask again. This person followed me around, was constantly asking if I was okay. I'd lost Farlan and Isabel to the titans because of my own arrogance, no matter what anyone said I carried that blame; I was not okay… Not that I would ever tell this talkative person, but this person still followed me with a damn notebook and asked me stupid questions listening and taking notes even if I didn't answer. I'd ignored this person, I'd thrown them out of my room, I'd made blood chilling threats, but this person didn't leave me alone. What did these shitty Survey Corps members want from me now anyway? I said I'd join them and I meant it, was this person acting as their spy or something? Even if they weren't, this person was annoying as hell and... dirty.

Then one night this dirty person showed up at my room after dinner, saying they'd observed that I was a little slower than I'd been before, a little less precise in practice. Of course I'd been, this person kept asking where my strength came from… Isabel and Farlan were a big part of my reason for fighting, losing them was stressful, I could hardly admit that to myself at the time, much less this annoying, glasses wearing stalker, but when this person asked if I was okay for what must have been the millionth time and I finally snapped.

"Why do you keep asking me that shit?" I asked, slamming my hand into the base of my bed, this person had guts, they flinched but didn't move, "You keep asking like you're gonna do something about it? You wanna make me feel better? Don't fuck with me, just get the hell out." I growled, glaring, but this person had hardly even flinched, ugh, there was that stupid clueless smile, I was getting tired of seeing it every time I turned around.

"Oh come on, it's obvious to me that you're stressed, and you're the best soldier we have! We can't afford to lose you, I just want to help," this person's eyes lit up, I could only scoff. Was I a weapon to be polished now just because I was a little rusty at practice? I just needed to get my mind together was all. "There has to be something I can do to help!" this Four eyes blabbed on, "A back massage? A bed time story?"

"You wanna help me relax?" I glowered, "Fine. Strip." I'd really said it thinking it would be the end of the conversation, this person would go away feeling embarrassed or some shit, I picked the wrong person to try and embarrass. With a shrug this person started undoing their belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a bit shocked myself. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You wanted to sleep together right? I don't mind." Shit, this person was for real.

"You do this often?" I don't know why I asked, I didn't care, this just didn't strike me as the kind of person who could have.

"Nah, I've never slept with anyone before. I've read quite a bit on it though just to find out what the big fuss was, so I'm sure it'll be fine. You'll get to relax and I'll finally find out what the big deal about a function that was meant for reproduction is. That's two birds with one stone!" a laugh filled the room, it obviously wasn't my own. The belt was totally undone now, this person was starting on the zipper.

"Stop.", I was right, this person really was annoying, but I'd learned something new; this person was an idiot.

"What? But I thought you wanted to-"

"Get out." I sighed looking down at my hands.

"Yeah but-"

"Get out!" I yelled standing up now, I grabbed and pushed the unwanted source of noise out of the room, locking the door behind me. After a moment, I heard a voice going down the hall muttering something about me being fickle. This person was definitely annoying and definitely an idiot, but at least someone here was direct… and seemingly sincere. Hmm… sincere is something I could trust to some extent.

-

Years passed, that Four eyes stopped stalking me when we both began working as equals as we moved up the ranks. I learned more about Four Eyes from just working. I learned this person was named Hanji, and Hanji was reckless, stupid, passionate, patient, smart, witty, and an ugly crier. I'd learned Hanji was an ugly crier after the first titan we'd captured died from an experiment and Hanji'd openly cried in the courtyard. I'd gone to Four Eyes later that day once things calmed down and I'd offhandedly said not to stress out, Hanji turned to face me with this serious look I'd never seen on that usually doofy smiling face, before I was asked to come in and close the door. I learned 2 more things about Hanji then; Hanji was a woman, and she was damn good in bed.

Things just kind of went on like that for the next few years, faces around us changed, but even bloody and bandaged, she always ended up next to me. Whether she was sitting and blabbering on for hours, or next to me in bed, she became a constant that I had never expected, and now all of these years later we were here.

It was three in the morning, she was snoring lightly in her sleep, her heavy ass head was resting on my chest and something she'd asked me earlier in the night was buzzing in my head. She'd asked if I liked her. I told her I liked her enough. She asked if I _liked_ her though. I told her I didn't know, she laughed and said told me to be careful not to fall for her. I assured her I would not. I didn't have to tell her to do the same, I knew she wouldn't. She laughed lightheartedly still tossing her head back in the pillows and said I'd tired her out. She settled down and mumbled something about four rounds being too much, then she fell asleep in seconds in my arms, her breath tickled my chest. I was used to it.

We had rules when this first started; No kissing, no cuddling, no falling in love and above all no one must know. We broke one, we regularly woke up early in the morning wrapped around each other. She was warm, it was comfortable. But shit, we'd really gone on with this too long, I had no idea back when this first started that we'd live long enough for it to become routine, now it was fucking with my head.

Lately I would wonder if she was okay when she on missions without me and I couldn't cover her reckless ass, when she'd come back from missions without even thinking, I'd wander over to her room even if I had nothing to say, and I'd leave when I saw she was fine, when I saw she wasn't eating, bathing or sleeping I'd get frustrated. I kept trying to be nonchalant and just told her not to be reckless, but being nonchalant about it was difficult now. It was annoying me. I didn't even know why I cared, I knew from the start she might die, and life would move on.

Getting close to her, caring about her… Tch, there was no point in it when a titan could jump out around the corner and bite one of our asses off.

I looked down at her now, she was smiling in her sleep, her arms wrapped tighter around me. I couldn't help but almost smile looking down at her. She looked peaceful when she was asleep… Just as I started falling asleep myself, I thought I didn't want a titan to bite her ass off. Her ass was nice...

**-**  
><strong>A few weeks later <strong>  
><strong>Hanji's POV<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

"Crap." I grunted releasing the breath I had been holding, "It's no good and if I sucked my gut in anymore I might die," I gasped watching as my stomach peered ominously over my pants, this was the third pair of pants this week that I'd bust the button off of while getting dressed. I guess I'd have to ask Moblit to sew the button back on for me, then again, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, Moblit already thought I was 'reckless' and 'had more value for research than my life' or whatever, the last thing he needed to know was that I'd gained a bit of weight. That just meant I would be slower and he would bother me more… No thank you.

_ 'Sweat pants it is then… Good thing it's a day off. I'm pretty sure Erwin would be pissed if I was wearing sweatpants and 3DM gear… again… He was such a stickler for the uniform.'_

It really was a good thing it was a day off for me. I usually just used days off as research time unless someone, usually Moblit or Levi…. or Erwin.., sometimes Armin… or anyone that heard what I thought was totally normal laughter, stopped me, but today. I was feeling kind of off… My stomach was turning, my chest felt sore and I couldn't wrap it as tight as I usually did, and I felt uncharacteristically grumpy… Ahh, then again, I hadn't eaten in awhile, I did get a hit to the chest sparring the other day and I had been hanging around Levi a lot… maybe his grumpiness was rubbing off on me?

_ 'Then again, he's not half as grumpy as when we first met' I pondered as I pulled on my sweatpants, ''Maybe my positivity was being stolen by him! Was that possible?! Meh, I'll look into it later.."_

Shrugging, I decided it was probably time I got some food. Two long days of research with no food could take a toll on even me. I usually didn't get too dizzy after a few more days of skipping meals, but today was an utterly different case, I really might have fallen over if I didn't eat something soon.

"Hanji-san!" A voice called as I came into the hall and closed my door behind me.

"Ahh! Armin!" I smiled as I turned around to see the blond future protege behind me. If anyone was fit to take over my research were something to happen to me, it probably would be him. I knew it the moment I saw his bowl cut and crazily over intense eyes; this kid would become my apprentice… Of course he didn't know he was my apprentice yet, but that was the upside of having more authority than him, I could just tell him what to do and he did it, he didn't need to know that I was having him do stuff to train his subconscious mind to be a researcher… not yet anyway, he was only half done cooking in the oven of science! But when I was done with him ...

"Heheheheh."

"Urhm… Hanji-san, why are you rubbing your hands together and staring at me with that strange smile?" he tried to smile back at me, but it was clearly a nervous smile. What, did he think I was going to experiment on him or something? He wasn't a titan, so he didn't have to worry… Eren on the other hand still might want to sleep with one eye open.

"Huh? Was I?" I chuckled putting my hand down at my side again, "I was just thinking about what they were serving in the canteen, I'm starving." I laughed it off and watched as his face relaxed a bit.

_'That's right you little coconut, relax relax, your mind's not ripe enough for the picking just yet.'_

"Anyway, what was it you came to tell me?" I asked before I could accidentally scared my future apprentice off.

"Ahh! Lieutenant Levi was looking for you, he said something about good news?"

"Ahhhh!" I squealed grabbing Armin by the shoulders, "My request to capture another titans much have gone through!" I jumped, lifting Armin as I did so.

"Con- grad- u- lat- ions." Armin smiled his awkward smile, doing his best to reply as I shook him.

"Ahh! I have to go find Levi." I stopped abruptly and dropped Armin before running off. I heard a squeak as Armin hit the ground behind me. Meh he'd be fine, I'd ask if he was okay later, right now Sawny and Bean junior were waiting for me!

-  
>"Levi!" I yelled bursting into his room without bothering to knock. I was sure he didn't mind by now anyway.<p>

Two stern grey eyes turned from the cup of tea in his hand to look up at me from where he sat at a small table in his room.

I briefly noted that his hair was damp and clung to his face, a towel hung over his shoulder, he'd just gotten out of the shower, he was usually in a good mood after showers, but he still scowled at me, "You're all sweaty."

"Hey! You didn't mind me being sweaty the other night!" I protested, "And I ran here from the other side of the base, I was on my way to get lunch when I heard the news! So I get to go with you all this time right?! I get to pick out my future Sawny and Bean Juniors!?"

"You being sweaty is only fine if I'm the reason…" he grumbled into his cup with something that almost looked like a smile on his face. "The stuff about the titans is up to Erwin though." Levi cooly sipped his tea before shifting his eyes to the spare chair across from him, "If you're staying sit, and close the door behind you."

"Right right!" I enthused hurriedly pulling the door shut and rushing over to sit down. I nearly knocked the table over in my hurry to sit which earned me a dirty look from Levi as he watched the tea in the table swish around in his cup, nearly spilling.

"Oops! I'll be more careful." If I didn't apologize fast, I might get a lecture and then I wouldn't be able to talk about the titans, "So if I go obviously I'll pick the ones I like, but I'd prefer an abnormal and a normal titan if possible, just to see how they react in contrast to one another. and- Urk." my hand flew over my mouth as a weird flushed feeling came over me and my stomach swished like a washing machine

"Hanji?" he was standing up from the chairs and coming over to my side so fast I hadn't even seen him stand. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, his eyes searching my face. Ah, there he went again worrying about every little thing. Was he always like that? Oh wait no, when we first met he just wanted me to go away… and he was pretty… colorful about what he would do if I didn't, he never really followed through though. I'd always suspected he secretly liked me following him around.

"I feel nauseous lately…" I groaned as the feeling passed, "Ah, don't worry, I won't dirty your things with my vomit, I haven't eaten in a few days so nothing will come out anyway." I explained, but Levi gave me an irritated look.

"Dammit Hanji!" I jumped, I hadn't really expected him to yell, "you can't keep skipping meals, if you go running around all reckless like you always do and pass out on the field because you didn't eat, then what?" He demanded, looking me hard in the eyes.

_ 'Oh man, here comes the guilt trip, he always makes me feel bad about this stuff..'_

"I was busy! There was research I had to-"

"And who would continue your research if you die? No one."

"Well that's not true, I'm secretly grooming Armin to take over if I die." Levi let out an annoyed scoff, turning away from me for a moment before grabbing the chair by the legs and turning it so I had no choice but to face him.

"Listen," he started, planting one hand on each side of the chair and looking me in the eye with such intensity it was giving me a headache, "If you acted less like a moron and stopped being so fricken reckless, you wouldn't have to plan on dying, idiot."

"Hah! Safe is not my style, you know that." I snorted and which earned me yet another irritated grunt from Levi. silence boomed in my ears as he glared down at me. I never really got why he was always bugging me about this stuff, I mean he was reckless all of the time, but I never yelled at him. I understood that there was a chance that one of us could die from the start, sure I cared about him, but it wasn't like I could tell him to stop being humanities strongest. We were soldiers before anything else.

"Unfortunately, I do know safe's not your style." he sighed getting up and walking over to his desk, before picking up a plate I hadn't noticed at first, "Eat this."

"Urk." I cringed looking down at the sandwich next to me, "What is that? Is that salami?" while it was nice of him to give up his meat rations of the day for me, just the smell of the sandwich made my stomach lurch again, "I can't eat that, the smell is making me sick." I groaned holding my nose with one hand and the plate out to him with another.

"Hanji?" he called putting the sandwich further away from me before squatting down in front of where I sat, "Look at me." he grabbed my face roughly and turned for me to face him. He did look really worried, or at least that's what it kinda looked like, it was hard to tell with him squishing my face.

"Dom squif mae faefe."

"What?"

"Don't squish my face." I grunted prying his hand free, "I'm fine Levi." he gave me a dubious unamused look.

"It's those wild berries you ate on last weeks excursion isn't it? The ones Erwin and I told you not to eat."

"No I was 29% sure that they were okay to eat!" I protested, "And they were!…" I paused, thinking about it a moment more, "mostly fine!" I added crossing my arms in protest.

"'Mostly fine'?"

"Yeah, they made me crap like crazy but I'm fine."

"Hanji. You're really fucking impossible you know." he huffed throwing his head back in frustration. My jaw flapped uselessly as I tried to think of something to respond with.

"Well… You are too!" I yelled, "You're all fussy and grumpy, and you make poop jokes even though you're a clean freak and- and"

"At least I don't have to have people come save my ass every time I mess up and get too reckless!" he boomed, scowling at me.

"Well at least I don't interrupt your work for pointless crap!" I snapped back, crossing my arms.

"Asking you to take a bath now and then and eat regular meals is too much?" He asked, standing up now. A dark look settling in on his face, "I could _stop_ giving a shit about what happens to you. I can do that if it's _really_ what you want." His tone was almost as cold as the look in his eyes as he said it and it shocked me.

Him saying he'd stop caring about me… I'd never really thought about it before actually, I just kind of figured that the simple way things were between us would be the same until one or both of us died. I never thought he would _willingly_ part ways with me. It surprised me how much I disliked the thought of that.

_ 'How'd this turn into a fight? I just wanted to talk about titans and now we're fighting? I mean obviously I'd win, I'm humanities brightest for a reason of course I'd win, but at what cost? I didn't want him to not care. I just… what is that feeling?_

"Grr!" I grumbled scrunching my face in frustration, Something hot and moist rolled down my cheek and I was almost sure I looked as shocked as Levi did as it happened… No wait, I don't know if shocked was the word for what he looked like, he looked utterly stupefied.

"Are you… crying?" he asked slowly, his horrified eyes as wide as tennis balls as he stood frozen in place seemingly unsure what else to do.

"I think so!" I sobbed now, sounding just as shocked as he was, "I don't even know why!" I sobbed again wiping my face desperately and inspecting my finger tips, "Ahh! Levi, I'm really crying!" I panicked holding my hands out for him to look at the tears.

"J-just calm down!." he looked petrified as he stood utterly still looking down at me.

"I don't know how to stoooooop!" I blubbered loudly, "I don't even know why I'm crying! I was thinking I d-didn't want to fight with you, a-and then, boom! T-the tears just appeared! Ack! Levi I'm broken!" I yelled, still viciously wiping away tears.

"We're not fighting! Calm down.", I knew he was definitely out of it because he grabbed his ever precious cravat from around his neck and wiped my face with it in what was clearly a subconscious motion, "Maybe it's because you're hungry, drink some tea, I'll go down to the canteen and get you something… not salami." he shoved the cravat in my hand, anxiously poured me a cup of tea and threw on his jacket before heading to the door.

"B-but the canteen is so far, you don't have to-"

"It's fine… just stop... crying."

"C-can you get something with p-pickles?" I sniffled as he reached the door.

"Pickles?" he asked his face turned in confusion. I opened my mouth to speak again, but a loud sob came out instead of words, "Alright! Pickles!" he blurted before shutting the door behind me leaving me alone in the room to pull myself together.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. Maybe Levi was right, maybe I was overdoing it. Sure I'd cried before, but not often and never for no reason like this! This wasn't me! What was this fresh hell? "Maybe it's hormones? Maybe it's that time of month or something?" I reasoned with myself staring down at my lap as I tried to pull myself together, but just as I thought that, the tears clean stopped.

_ 'That time of month? Now that I think about it, that hadn't come yet… nor did it come las- oh no freaking way…'_

_ 'The bloating, the grumpiness, the weird feeling in my stomach... no'_

"I'm remembering wrong!" I yelled jumping to my feet from the table, "There's no way what I'm thinking can be correct…" I mumbled to myself pacing the room, "I mean sure it didn't come, but maybe I just hadn't been eating enough?" No that's not right, up until the last few days Levi's squad and his squad had been having lunch with me and my squad. "Oh no… I have to get to the infirmary." I panted, utterly freaked out by now, because I knew there was no way in hell I was-

-

"Pregnant…" I gasped as I stared down at the little wand I'd snatched from the infirmary when no one was around. The test slipped from my hand and clattered to the ground. I honestly thought it was wrong the first time, but with six tests scattered on my bathroom floor around me all saying the same thing, it was kind of hard to deny. How much water did I have to splash on my face before I woke up from this? Because there was no way this was reality.

"Okay… Okay… Okay.." I didn't even know what to do, I just kept repeating 'okay' to myself like a broken record. I slid down the wall and to the floor in utter shock. "Okay." I slapped my cheek trying to pull myself together.

I was a_ scientist_ it wasn't like I was stupid, I knew how things like this happened! When did I get so careless? How was I going to raise a child!? I mean Levi was right I hardly took care of myself half of the time!… Levi? Oh no, Levi was going to freak out of he knew! It was no secret he hated children, he avoided them like the plague! And we'd just argued and there was a war and-

I caught myself hyperventilating, my head ached, and my stomach growled, "Oh man… I'm a terrible mother already!" I mumbled into my hands, "I haven't eaten for two days." I groaned.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and my heart stopped, "Squad leader Hanji? Are you okay?" Crap, for all of the times for Moblit to show up! In a panic I gathered all of the tests and shoved them in my pocket.

"What did you need Moblit? Did something happen in the lab?" I asked it automatically.

"Uhm, something like that? Uhm, Squad leader, is everything okay?"

"YES! EVERYTHING IS FANTSTIC AHAHAHAH" okay even I knew that reply was a bit over enthusiastic, but what else could I do? The last person who needed to know I was preg-urgh was Moblit, and he didn't need to know the dad was Lev-urgh, nope I couldn't even wrap my head around this enough to say it in my head properly "I'm coming now." I sighed getting up I'd come up with some excuse to get out of the lab and get something to eat, but I had to at least try and play it cool.

Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and right next to Moblit was Levi standing with a scowl just for me. I glared at Moblit who gave me a sympathetic wince.

"A-actually Levi was looking for you, but he said you might be avoiding him. I'll leave you two to talk then!" Moblit blurted running away.

_ 'Oh, Moblit, you sell out my location to the enemy and then run? You can run Moblit, but you can't hide, I know where you sleep.'_

"What the hell Hanji? I asked you to wait for some damn food and you run away?"

"Not right now, Levi." I sigh pushing past him. I couldn't even look at him, all that kept running through my mind was that if Erwin found out, we're screwed, if anyone found out humanities strongest had a kid with a fellow officer, he was screwed, if anyone found out, they might discharge me, what if I couldn't work anymore? What if the kid came out with Levi's grumpy glare?! Too many things to worry about…

"Get your ass back here!" he yelled tailing after me as I rushed down the hall.

I didn't stop walking as he trailed after me, I wouldn't tell him, I'd be cool about it, I'd leave mysteriously in the night, leaving only a note claiming that I was quitting, I'd raise the child alone somewhere secluded where I could continue my research. I'd send my research to the Survey Corps in secret and they'd never know it was me. I'd raise the kid to learn the land and be a fellow researcher, we would grow veggies, swing from vines and research all day long me and that kid. Yeah, that sounded like a good option. It's not like I could tell him about the child and make him choose, because he would have to choose humanity anyway. He was the strongest soldier, child or not, he had to protect humanity. I could do my research elsewhere. Leaving was the most logical solution.

"Remember how earlier you said you'd stop caring, just do that." I yelled over my shoulder. My throat burned, I wanted to cry again. I always went with the logical answer, so If this was the most logical answer, why was it so difficult?

"I didn't mean that."

"You said it!"

"I was frustrated… I didn't think you'd… cry." I peeked at him over my shoulder and saw he still looked shocked that I'd cried, it was kinda cute that it made him flustered- No! I'd just planned out my whole rogue life of raising the child in secret! I couldn't think that he was cute now!

"Well just-" Right as I started speaking, Connie came jogging out into the previously empty hallway and bumped right into me.

"Ah! Sorry squad leader Hanji!" he yelled as I kept walking.

"It's fine." I called over my shoulder, still rushing to get back to my room. I had to go pack, get some food from the canteen, and write some mysterious note before I left, and I was sure that was going to take a few drafts.

"Hey Hanji-san!" Connie called again and I sighed. Didn't Connie know that now was not the time to try and be my friend? I had other things to do. "You dropped your popsicle sticks when you bumped into me!"

I froze as cold panic rushed through my veins. Popsicle sticks? I spun around, to see the horrifying sight of Connie waving all 6 of the pregnancy tests I'd been carrying, up in the air with a clueless and carefree smile.

"You much have been really hungry to eat all of these!" he laughed lightheartedly.

'This is not happening.'

I somehow managed to tear my eyes away from the horror of all 6 tests being waved in the air to see Levi staring up at them as well, his face dumbstruck.

"Are those… yours?" Levi mumbled slowly, his eyes going from Connie's hand to me and then back to Connie's hand, "Gimme that, brat." he grumbled snatching all of the tests from Connie and shoving him aside.

"No!" I yelled running over hoping that I was faster than he was… I don't know what made me think I might have been because he'd read them by the time I'd snatched them out of his hand. "I mean, Levi! It's dirty, you shouldn't touch those popsicle sticks!" I forced a laugh as I hurriedly shoved the tests in my pocket.

He didn't say anything, he kept staring at his hand where the tests were only a moment ago, he wouldn't even look at me, and I panicked. We'd just fought, now this? I already suspected this was not what he would want, and more than that I didn't want to bring a kid into this world whose mother and father could die or disappear as quickly as my own had, but I couldn't bear to put out a flame of life that had already been lit either…

I wouldn't ask Levi to be a part of the kid's life, but I at least wanted to leave without asking him to choose and now I realized why; I didn't want to see him toss me away. "Levi, I-" I started, trying to hold back my tears as I stared at his slumped form.

He looked up at me now, and the look on his face was the most shocking thing I'd ever seen in my life; Levi looked up at me not in terror, but in wonder.

"Hanji." he murmured, "Those were yours?" he said the look turning more intense, his eyes grew wider, the constant scowl on his face even looked a bit lighter. It kind of looked like I could see his brain starting to shut down as he gave me that clueless look.

"Ahhh, panic as much as I am please! This is the middle of war! None of us are safe! And we'll be in trouble for this!" I yelled.

"Hanji." he hummed, reaching up, patting my head with a fazed look in his eyes, "What the hell is happening right now?"

Connie looked between the two of us in confusion, "Geez, are all captains so weird about popsicles? Are popsicles going extinct or something ?" he mumbled before walking off, but then he popped his head back into the hallway "Ohhh I get it now!" he laughed pointing at us, "You guys are pretending to be each other! That's why Hanji looked all grumpy and shouty and Levi is being weird!" Connie called proudly, but he shrunk back as we both turned and glared at him.

"Go away Connie." we yelled in unison.

The road we were tossed on now, would be a long one…

**I imagine Levi would be really overprotective and emotional because even though he's a weird little shit, he seems to care about people more than he let's on so imagine people really close to him, he must care about them a lot, and Hanji is so caught up in logic and science that at first she'd not quite as understanding of why he's so fussy about her, but I think she's so smart she'd figure out the emotions thing… eventually. I really just wanted to write something focusing on them having a family because that would be fricken perfect and amazing.**


	2. Doctor Doctor!

**Whooo, two fics to be written at the same time and real life stuff too? I really must be crazy ahaha… _ **

**I own no Snk**

-  
>"Sooo, why are we in the city right now?" she sighed gnawing on a piece of bread while I sat next to her trying to ignore how dirty the little clinic we'd found ourselves in was. I didn't want to be here at all honestly. The man next to me was coughing everywhere, the woman across from me had been staring at me and winking despite the nasty pink eye infection she seemed to have and the place reeked of disease. It wasn't the first time I'd been to a dirty ass place like this, but it didn't mean I had to like it. I looked over at Hanji who seemed totally comfortable in the disgusting place and sighed… Of course she looked comfortable here, she and dirt were friendly….<p>

_ 'This isn't about me… This is about Four Eyes… This is about her future brat... I can scrub these clothes when we get back… Just… Think… About… Four eyes… Even if it's killing you.'_

"You're _pregnant_ Hanji. Aren't you supposed to see if your brat's okay or something?" I managed to respond after pulling myself together.

"Well, I guess so." she shrugged taking another bite of the loaf of bread I'd given her to eat for the ride here. The last thing she needed to do was pass out. "I could have gone alone though." she added. Some of the crumbs flew from her mouth and onto my sleeve. She stared at the spot in silent horror, I absentmindedly brushed the crumbs away and somehow she looked more terrified.

"You can't even remember to eat and sleep, you think you'll remember to come to a doctor?" I scoffed crossing my arms. She nodded in agreement before giving me this thoughtful look.

"You're being awfully attentive. I never said the kid was yours though." she blurted, "What if the kid isn't even yours?" she asked, "What if the kid came out yelling 'FOR HUMANITY" with big eyebrows up to it's hairline and a blonde combed back toupee?" I could see genuine curiosity bubbling up in her eyes . I turned away. Maybe if I didn't look, she'd forget all of her dumb ass questions I could see her mind producing.

"Doesn't change that you'd still have to see a doctor." Though honestly, when I'd first found out she was pregnant, I assumed the future brat was mine, but on the way here I'd remembered; we weren't committed to each other. Since I'd started 'meeting' with her, I never really bothered to hook up with anyone else, I just looked for her. Hanji, after all, was usually nearby and we could still work together well the next day, things between us were simple and easy, so there was no point in looking for someone else. Now, whoever she did, I didn't know… I never cared to know either. Still didn't want to know actually, but Hanji was my friend in the end and it seemed like I was the only one who knew about her kid so far… I at least had enough loyalty to help her out for her own damn sake.

"Well what if I just left and had the kid somewhere else? Then it wouldn't be your problem or the kid's dad's problem if I went to a doctor anyway." I froze there. I turned to look back at her. She had this stupid grin on her face, but her eyes were dead serious. This was something she'd really thought about. She'd thought about just leaving? Even if the kid _wasn't_ mine-

"Don't be fucking stupid." I snapped, giving her a harsh look, "Where would you go? We both know you spend all of your extra money on supplies when Erwin's precious budget can't fit what you need! With what money are you going to raise a fucking kid?" The whole room got quiet, the coughing guy next to me seemed to find a cure for it as he stared at me in fear, but Hanji looked at me thoughtfully.

"Ahh, I could find a way." She replied with a thin smile. I gave her a scornful look. What did she think the world was for people without money? I grew up in the underground with the poorest of the poor. I knew what happened when people couldn't find a way, but here she was saying she would find a way as if it was the easiest thing in the damn world. Sure I survived, but I'd lost everything I knew to get this far, did she know? Did she knew how dirty it was? How many nights she'd worry about starving to death? Would she be willing to hurt another human just to stay alive? Tch… I didn't want my friend to feel that, not her kid either, especially is something happened to her. I knew first hand no kid deserved to face that shit alone.

I started to tell her to get the fuck over her self and depend on whoever the dad was, even if she had to hunt him down and force him to help, but when I looked at her hard smile on her face I wondered… Where the hell did she come from? Did she come from money and just not know how bad poverty was? Or was she so poor she didn't even blink at it? Did she have a family that she could ask for help? Was she alone? It seemed like I knew her forever, but I didn't really know anything about her.

"Zoe Hanji?" A voice rang out across the waiting room. I snapped out of my thoughts and she was on her feet straight away.

"That's me." She smiled lightly waving enthusiastically at the nurse. All eyes were on her with mild irritation. I stood up next to her. Everyone, but the nurse looked away.

"Hmm? You're coming with me?" she asked looking a bit surprised.

"It's probably cleaner back there." I nodded, "I'll stand outside of the room."

"Okay." She shrugged and followed the nurse. I followed behind the two of them.

_ 'Zoe Hanji; You idiotically jolly weird ass scientist… Where the hell did you come from? And where the hell do you think you're going?'_

**-**  
><strong>Hanji's POV<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

I entered the back room to find an older gentleman standing waiting for me with a frown, a pair of glasses low on his nose, and a pair of latex gloves fit on his hands.

_ 'Well this doesn't look ominous or anything...'_

"Sit." he demanded without so much as a hello as I entered.

"O..kay?" I sat down on the examination table as he turned to face his desk. I looked around the office a bit. There was a lot of dusty books, a weird blood stain in the corner and a model skeleton next to his desk; it wasn't too different from my office which was slightly comforting and kinda unnerving at the same time.

I kicked my feet a bit while I waited on the doctor.

"Stop that." The doctor snapped irritably as he turned to face me. I stopped.

_ 'This guy must be a hoot at parties.'_ I mused to myself as the scowling doctor pulled out a clipboard.

"Fill this out." he demanded shoving the clipboard in my hands.

I quickly flipped through the pages and noticed it needed a lot of personal information. I really didn't need Erwin to find out about this appointment… because if there was one thing I knew about Erwin, he loved himself some paperwork. It was like Survey Corps was his wife and paperwork was his mistress. If I signed this, I was sure one way or another he would find out about my… Situation and I wasn't ready for that yet, "Uhm, can't we keep this anonymous?" I asked looking up from the board. The doctor gave me flippant look, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Fine, I don't see the point, but if that's what you want. Anyway," he started moving to stand in front of me now, skimming over a clipboard of his own, "It says on your sign in that you're checking in for a pregnancy." he looked up from his clipboard with a darkly amused look as he looked me from head to toe, "Congrats." Somehow I didn't feel his congratulations was sincere.

"Looking at you I'd say you're pretty early in the pregnancy. What are the symptoms?"

"Nausea, cravings, food aversions, light headedness." I rattled off the list.

"Hmm, maybe 7 to 9 weeks along." The doctor noted, "You look like a scrappy kind of kid so it's hard to tell." he started, "Do you take proper meals?"

_ 'Scrappy kind of kid?'_

"Ehh, well I work a lot so, not lately." I laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of my head, he gave me a harsh look, "I do want to start trying to do better though." I straightened up and dropped my hand to my side.

"Yes, you do that…" he said glumly as he scribbled in his notes, "You' don't look to be a wife or a girlfriend." the doctor went on gesturing his pen towards me, "I'm guessing it's the result of a one night stand, so I won't ask about the father's health on this issue." I felt my jaw go stiff. This guy was about to get knocked out, doctor or not, "Okay so aside from the lack of knowledge on the father, I can also guess you won't want to be raising the kid yourself since you don't really look or smell like you have the money to do so. I can refer you to some good adoption places if you-"

_"Oh yeah, he's getting knocked out…'_

"I am going to raise my own kid, dammit!" I yelled grabbing him by his cruddy neck tie and yanking it so he was looking me eye to eye, "I don't care if I have to work until my fingers fall of and I'm blue in the face! No matter what this kid will be taken care of and** BY ME!**" I huffed. Now I saw a reaction in this stupid doctors face. There was fear. It was better than his smug look from before.

"Why are you yelling?" Levi's head popped through the door to the office. I froze with the doctor's tie still in my hand and the doctor's eyes looked fearfully over at Levi. Levi stared at us with his usual blank face.

"Y-you can't be back here who are you?" The doctor asked using my moment of distraction to snatch his tie from my hand. It was fine, I was sure I scared some respect into him anyway.

"Well I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be back here harassing pregnant ladies. Pretend I'm not here." Levi entered the room pulling the door closed behind him and crossed his arms with seemingly no intention on moving. The doctor opened his mouth to protest, but Levi shut him up quickly by saying; "If you want to pretend I'm here, then I guess you'll have to kick me out yourself. Or try anyway." his glare was ice-cold and it seemed to cool the doctors temper quite a bit because his mouth promptly shut.

"It's not that I _want_ to kick you out," the doctor smiled a nervous smile as he looked between the two of us, "It's just that this is confidential, I'm sure the patient won't want you back here." The doctor's smile looked really harsh, "After all, she seems to want to keep this anonymous."

"It's fine." I shrugged the doctor turned to me with a shocked frown, "This guy's the only person I've ever slept with, I'm pretty sure that means he's the dad." Levi's face turned red and the doctor's face turned blue, but their eyes were equally wide.

"_He_ is the dad?!"

"I'm the only person you slept with?"

"Well yeah." I shrugged again, kicking my feet since I didn't think the doctor had the nerve to try and stop me now, "I mean you were great at the sexy stuff and you were close by and we're pretty close as people. Why would I go elsewhere? Even I have a sense of loyalty you know." I smirked tilting my head to the side.

"Sense of loyalty my ass, you said you were going to leave without a word!" Levi scowled, "You didn't even tell me it was my fricken brat until right now." he looked genuinely peeved…

"Well that made sense to me at the time, but I don't know if that's the decision I should make alone." I stared down at my feet and watched the kick against the metal examination table, "If you think we should handle this together…"

"Obviously." Levi cut me off, walking over to the table and standing in front of me with his usual cool grey eyed glance, "You think I'm gonna let you run away with the future brat? This kid's half of my responsibility too." He shrugged with his hands in his pockets with this calm look on his face and that gave me goosebumps for some reason.

I looked up now with a smile. I didn't have to figure this out alone? I really thought he would ditch me once he found out. Levi wasn't good with kids… or people… or many living things actually, but he still wanted to be there for his own kid? That was… kind of cool considering he really didn't have to be. We weren't married or even dating, he was humanity's strongest, his life would be way easier if he just turned a blind eye to all of this… But then again, I guess my life would be easier if I turned a blind eye on the kid too… I guess even though we were both really different, when it came down to the tough decisions, we were pretty similar.

I felt what must have been the hormones kicking in, my eyes felt hot and I felt the urge to hug him for some reason; something we never did outside of one of our beds. I didn't suppress the urge though, I leapt down from the table and wrapped my arms over his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Yeah yeah." Levi chuffed. He kept his calm face, but even I could tell he was smiling on the inside.

"Poor kid is going to have a thug ass dad and a psycho ass mom." The doctor snarled looking over at us from where he stood. Levi and I stopped our little celebration to turn to him.

"I forgot you were still here." I smirked letting go of Levi and walking closer to the doctor. His smug look left his face as he realized that he was screwed.

"You think it's a good idea to piss off a thug and a psycho?" Levi cracked his knuckles, "Hey Hanji?"

"Hmm?" I asked as the doctor backed away and we closed in on him.

"Do you think this shitty doctor is good enough to give himself stitches? I don't."

"Interesting hypothesis. Let's find out." I could see Levi's scowl and my own crazed smile in the doctor's pitch black terrified eyes as we closed in on him to beat him up together. It struck me as almost romantic in a way.

"Ahhhh!" The doctor screamed shielding his face as he tried to write away from us.

-  
>Ten minutes later<p>

"You know it's great that you want to help out and all with the kid, but it's not like no one will find out. Erwin would have to know." I asked as I pulled the doctor's door closed behind us. The doctor at least told us a few things before we left; I was 9 weeks along and he also told us on our way out that the kid should be healthy based on my own energy levels.

"Erwin owes me a favor, don't ask about it." he warned, how'd he know I was gonna ask? "Anyway, I'll take care of it. You might not be able to do field work, but at least for awhile you should be able to work in the lab." Levi assured me, "Just don't do anything stupid in the lab." he cut his eyes at me and I recoiled in mock offense.

"Me? Never!" I snorted playing with the ribs on my newly acquired skeleton model.

We walked past the front desk and the woman at the front desk, "Uhm… Excuse me ma'am? I don't think you're aloud to take the doctor's skeleton model."

I blinked at the woman, looked at the skeleton under my arm and then back to her and laughed lightly, "Oh no, the doctor gave it to me. He said I could have it if I kept this guy from breaking his fingers." I pointed the skeleton's hand at Levi who glared at the woman.

"I see!" The woman laughed anxiously, "Have a n-nice day then! Hope you're p-pregnancy goes well."

"It will." Levi answered, holding the door open for me.

"Ne, Levi?" I asked as we headed back towards the carriage.

"What?"

"When we get back can we go to my room really quickly?" I asked biting my lip.

Levi cut his eyes at me giving me a frown, "Oi. We're already having a fucking kid because I kept 'going to your room really quick.'" He grunted.

"I knoooow." I whined, I felt kinda bad really, but he looked so cool when he was about to kick that doctor's ass, it was kinda hot and I was all fired up and thanks to these hormones, getting me fired up didn't take much actually. Levi could have just sneezed and I still would have been turned on, "I mean it's not like we have anything to lose now, and I read in a book once that it was fine for the kid so-" I trailed off and Levi stared at me with that disbelieving look for a while longer before taking my skeleton model, throwing it in the cart before reaching to take my hand.

"There was an inn around the corner from the clinic." he said picking up the pace as we headed back towards the direction of the clinic.

"Weren't you against it a moment ago?"

"I was, but if it's not bad for the kid, and you're okay with it. It's better to blow off steam before we have to explain this to Erwin."

"Right!" I agreed, who knew what would happen once we told Erwin. Even if Erwin owed Levi a favor, it didn't mean that things would go flawlessly. Blowing off steam first was a good idea. And damn if we didn't make up for whatever we might be missing out on in the near future. It was a good thing we used a fake name when we'd checked in, because the last thing we needed was a bill coming to the base for a utterly destroyed room in an inn under our names.

After a good two hours in the inn, we scrambled back to the carriage with wrinkled clothes and headed back to base to fess up to Erwin…you know… Eventually.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading! And hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Four Weeks Already?

**I'm putting in the characters I like whether they are still in the story or not just to keep it loose enough to be mostly spoiler free to people who might not read the manga. Also for the sake of the story let's say Hanji is 25 and Levi is… 27. Yeah let's go with that, on with the story.**

**I own no snk**

**-5 weeks later-**  
><strong>-14 Weeks preggo-<strong>  
><strong>-Levi's POV-<strong>

It was lunch, so of course I had to make sure that Hanji was eating something… Then again, lately that didn't seem to be too much of a problem. Looking across at the table next to me I could see her tray was damn near licked clean as she spoke with Erwin now…

It seemed like over the past month I couldn't stop watching her, not that I had much of a choice, if she wasn't eating or sleeping it might hurt the kid, if she got reckless it might hurt the kid… She was freakin worrisome, so I ended up looking over her a lot, but I didn't mind as much as I thought I might have at first. When we'd gone to that doctor's office the month before, I really hadn't expected her to be so determined to take care of her own kid… I could respect that since my own family never made much of an impact on my life, but now it was really on my mind; where did Hanji come from to make her like that? It wasn't something I would ask, it was a passing thought usually, but it was still there, nagging at me like a fricken tick...

"Levi are you listening?" Mike called from the other end of the table. Damn, I forgot Mike had been talking to me about something… Something about Nanaba?

"You've been staring at Hanji this whole time." Mike asked in his usual slow, low tone.

"No I haven't." I turned back to my own half picked over tray.

"Is something wrong with her?" Mike asked offhandedly as he ate his own food, "She does smell kinda different." Mike sniffed at the air.

"Tch… Maybe she took a bath, I don't know." Mike shook his head, why couldn't he just mind his damn business? Why was he sniffing her so often anyway?

"No, it's not soap… She smells different." Mike sniffed again, "You know… You smell a bit like her too." My hand froze as my fork was about to dig into a piece of boiled potato.

"You must have gotten one of her specimens stuck up your nose." I scoffed.

_ 'Mike and his nosey ass nose…'_

My eyes shifted back to Hanji as she began speaking with Erwin again. I wasn't even sure why she was eating with him, she cold have come and sat with me and Mike, there was plenty of space here, but no, she skipped right over and sat with stuffy old Erwin.

"Erwin," I could hear her speaking from where I sat, "you think I can get a bigger pair of regulation pants? These ones haven't been fitting me too well." she laughed lightly.

Erwin's brows rose, "You need bigger pants again?" I heard him reply with his' polite surprise', "I ordered bigger ones for you a few weeks ago… Do you think you've perhaps been spending a bit too much time in the lab?"

Hanji laughed awkwardly, "Maybe, haha, but I really can't fit these pants comfortably anymore so-"

"Alright," Erwin smiled holding up his hands, "I'll make some room in the budget, but you should join us in training tomorrow afternoon, I haven't seen you there lately, " he looked down at her tray before taking in her stomach area, "And maybe… cut back on the extra meals, it's good to see you remembering to eat lately, but if you gain too much weight you'll be in danger on the fie-"

"**Don't tell her what to do!**" I barked at Erwin from my table. Mike, Erwin, Hanji, and pretty much everyone else in the room stared at me in shock as the room went silent. Shit… Maybe I shouldn't have yelled, but she needed to eat and stay out of our intense workouts for awhile. Did he know how hard it was to get her to listen to me about not overdoing it in the first place? Who the hell was he to mess up all that hard work?

"Eh… it was just a suggestion." Erwin smiled awkwardly. People slowly turned and faced back to their treys only sending the occasional odd glance in our direction.

Hanji's eyes flickered from me to Erwin before she laughed awkwardly and got up from the table, "Ah, I'll keep the suggestion in mind. Thanks Erwin." she smiled and moved away from the table with her trey. I immediately followed her with my own half empty trey.

"When are you going to tell him?" she asked in a hushed tone so no one else would her us as we both placed our treys down on the dirty dish pile, "It's getting a bit hard to keep hiding the bump." she sighed.

"Well, I haven't exactly had the time." I cut my eyes at her. I'd been taking on some of her extra work in my free time. I never realized how much shit Erwin had her doing, no wonder she hardly slept, and when I wasn't working, I was sleeping and when i wasn't doing that, she usually had me _occupied_ in her room.

"Hehe, sorry about that, these hormones really have me fired up I guess." she chuckled with a feisty grin, I rolled my eyes. If I wasn't careful she'd be dragging me back to my room in a few seconds… or a supply closet… or anywhere no one would see us actually.

"Either way." I went on quietly as we walked out of the canteen and into the hall, "I'll tell him soon, I'm pretty sure some people are starting to think something's up." I looked back over my shoulder at the people in the canteen. A few people were looking at us funny, but the second I turned around they looked away. Damn… people really were getting suspicious… or maybe it was because I'd been yelling earlier… Who knows? Either way, Erwin was getting up from where he sat now and was coming our way.

"Talk to him." she urged nudging me hard in the arm before walking down the hall without me.

'… _Guess I don't have a choice_.'

"Erwin." I called turning and walking up to him before he could walk off, "I have to speak with you about something."

"Well actually I had some paperwork to go over and-"

"It's about the favor you owe me." I cut him off before he could say no. His usually calm face cracked and he gave me this stoney look.

"I understand." he said simply, "We should speak in my office then." I nodded and followed him.

-  
><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

I watched as Erwin sat down at his desk and waited until he made himself comfortable before I spoke.

"What is this about?" he asked with his patient smile plastered on his face, "I was honestly starting to think you might never call in such a favor." he frowned a moment, "There's nothing I can do to repay the lives of your friends from all those years ago, I'm really curious what's come up that you feel the need to call such a big favor."

"It's about a Hanji."

"H-Hanji?" Erwin's eyes went wide, he looked flustered, "I'm shocked you'd use your big favor on her. If it's research supplies you don't have to use your favor on that, I can try and make room in the budg-"

"She's pregnant." Erwin's mouth hung open the second the words left my mouth, his mouth opened and closed a few minutes, but nothing came out so I decided to keep talking, "I wanna help out a friend. Obviously, she can't be out on the field, not with her lack of self control, but she can still do research for the most part." I nodded, "And after she has the kid, she still needs a place to stay with the kid, but I doubt she'll stop working even if you tried to stop her so she should be able to work after the kid. Right?"

"W-well." Erwin stammered, pushing back his toupe- I mean 'hair', "Her research is invaluable, she knows more about the titans than anyone, I couldn't kick her out just because of… this situation, though I suppose setting up a separate area for her to take care of her… offspring might be in order." Erwin's hands were busy organizing papers on his desk as he spoke hurriedly, "She can still do her research and I guess towards the end of her… pregnancy we can send whatever paperwork she might need signed to her quarters…" he looked a little pale.

"Oi, you look like you're going to barf." I hoped he didn't, I was tired of seeing Hanji barfing all over the place these last few weeks, the last thing I needed was see Erwin barf too.

"I'm sorry, she's what?" Erwin asked slapping his hand to his forehead and letting all of his papers fall away, "Does she know who the father of the child is? If she has to do this alone along with work-" Erwin looked up at me. Why was he so flustered anyway? "She must have been really worried if she confided in you and asked you for help. Does she think I'm so cold that I wouldn't help her out? I might be tight on the budget, but wouldn't just kick her out on the streets if she had no where to go. I wonder why she just didn't tell me directly?" Geez, he was blabbering on as much as Hanji did sometimes.

"Well it is my kid. I didn't mention it before?" I asked aloud. Maybe I hadn't, I must not have judging by the way Erwin's jaw dropped even lower now.

"_You_ and Hanji?" he pointed at me in open disbelief, I scowled. Why did everyone seem so shocked about this? First that shitty doctor and now Erwin. And why did they always seem more shocked that I was with Hanji than that Hanji was with me? Was it so surprising that I got laid?

"That's how a kid's are made right? I know enough about all that science shit to know that much."

"S-so are you going to marry her?" Erwin asked looking genuinely concerned about this.

"Marry?" I snorted, "I'll be around for my own kid obviously, but _marry_ Hanji? We're not a couple, we're just having a kid." I shrugged. Erwin finally seemed to straighten himself out.

"Well it's the proper thing to do!" Erwin huffed. Yeah, he was a little too invested in our plans it was kinda creepy, "Hanji's already having your kid, you should at least marry her." He insisted.

"See that's where you and I differ, Bolo-tie Boy. Don't let the cravat fool you, I'm not proper. Besides marrying her won't change the situation. You're too damned old school."

"If you don't marry her, your child's gonna think they're a mistake." Erwin said seriously, I could see him resisting the urge to say something about my 'Bolo-tie boy' quip.

"Hanji and I having a kid is an accident. I don't want another life to think about." I sighed, "But it doesn't mean I'm a heartless piece of shit that won't take care of my own kid. I'm not gonna treat the kid like a mistake, but we've got titans to fight, the kid's gonna learn pretty quick that the world is harsh. If the kid's parents 'love each other' or not would be the last of the kid's concern if a titan breaks through the wall and eats us all. Whether Hanji and I get married or not it doesn't change anything." I let out an annoyed scoff, but Erwin's face softened.

"Ahh, I get it.." Erwin smiled a gentle smile that entirely creeped me out, "You don't want to settle down because of the titans. I can understand that, it's exactly why I never married or had kids. You're afraid if you get married something will tak-"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I just came to call in my favor, not get a mental evaluation, are you going to help me out or what? Because Hanji's back up plan is to run away alone with the kid and eat grass and play in mud all day long."

"I will help you then." Erwin gave me an exasperated sigh of his own, "I'll secure her job as I said and get a bigger room set aside for her since she might need it when the child is born. Since you two aren't getting married, it might be better not to mention the kid is yours right now so that we don't give the younger recruits any ideas of what is acceptable around here." Erwin sighed as I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, Erwin and his rules… "Levi, if something were to happen to either of you, I promise to make sure that the child is taken care of." Erwin nodded firmly.

That was good enough for me, that pretty much covered everything that I needed from this meeting.

"But you know," Erwin started as I went to leave the room, "If you really only want to raise the child with her and you have no interest in her otherwise, then someone else might scoop her up, kid or not, Hanji isn't a bad person you know." Erwin said lightly turning back to his paperwork.

"Oh… kay?" I mumbled before turning to leave. That was creepy, who the hell would want to date pregnant Hanji? Didn't they know she was the same Hanji, she just puked more… and cried more… and definitely ate more... Ah whatever Either way, I had good news to tell her; her job was safe at least.

_ 'Definitely leaving out Erwin's weirdo rant about getting married though. I doubt she'd want to anyway. Getting married wouldn't change our situation or anything. We'd still be friends… just friends who happened to have a kid together. It's not like we're in love or some crap like that. What would even be the point of getting married? Tch Weirdo.'_

**-**  
><strong>-Shortly after<strong>-  
><strong>-Hanji's POV<strong>-  
><strong>-<strong>

I was sitting in my room looking over some research results and sipping on some water trying to keep my mind off of how Erwin would react to the news. With a sigh I undid the first button on my pants. Almost none of my clothes fit me right anymore, it wasn't like I did laundry often enough to afford having _less_ clothes to wear. The last few weeks I'd avoided tucking in my shirt and for good reason, I looked down at the small bump in my stomach in wonder, it was really weird to think there was a life in there… A little tiny human… It gave me goosebumps the more I thought about it, though with all of the work lately I hadn't had much time to think about it. Despite everything happening, I still was running tests on Eren, collecting data planning for a journey outside of the walls that was coming up in a few weeks and helping out where ever I was needed, Levi might have been helping me, but my time was still spread pretty thin.

I gazed down at the bump again, "Well this is not really how I imagined I'd bring life into this world since I haven't figured out how to synthesize a titan yet, but this is exciting too." I smirked placing my hand on my stomach. Just then I heard a knock at the door.

_ 'Ahh, Levi must finally be done with the meeting.'_

"Come in!" I called quickly organizing my papers before Levi could yell at me for it being 'too messy', I didn't bother buttoning my pants back up, it's not like he'd never seen them down anyway, "What did Erwin say?" I asked as I turned to face him… wasn't I shocked to turn around and see Moblit standing in my doorway, "Oh, Moblit, what are you doing here?" I asked buttoning my pants back up, but the button wouldn't close and with a pop it flew off of my pants and smacked Moblit right between the eyes, "Haha… Oops."

"Squad leader Hanji!" Moblit said firmly with a hint of fear in his eyes as he looked down at the button when it clinked to the ground, "I-I've been resisting telling you this, but I've been sowing buttons on your pants for the last month and it's getting out of hand! You've been in the lab all of the time and you're not even going to workouts!" he yelled anxiously and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Erwin told me the same thing." I sighed, "I'll explain why later, but right now I'm expecting a visit so we can talk about this later."

"No!" Moblit yelled stomping his foot like a little kid whose mom refused to buy him the chemistry set he wanted, "Squad leader, I'm not leaving until you hear me out!" he started, his face full of determination and fear, "I respect you deeply, but working for you is turning me into a bad person!" he huffed, "Do you even know how much I drink to calm my nerves after working a day with you? Don't even get me started on the days you are working with Levi. You two will be the death of me." Moblit griped, his face pale as he walked closer to me and took both of my hands desperately in his own, "Please tell me you'll try harder to keep yourself from dying, huh?" he batted his tired eyes at me, "I really don't want to see you die, so stay on your toes and work out with the rest of us, right?" he pleaded. Damn those puppy dog eyes of his! They almost made me want to agree just so that they'd go away, I was actually touched that he cared so much.

"Moblit I can't." I sighed, he stared at me in utter horror as the words left my mouth. "Oh don't be so dramatic." I sighed wiping my now running nose with the back of my hand. I pulled my hand back and saw a red streak on my hand, "Oh would you look at that, a nosebleed." I laughed grabbing a tissue, but Moblit just stared and pointed at me in horror.

"See! This is what I mean! Most people would worry that they had a random nosebleed or at least go to the infirmary, but you just laugh!"

"Ahhhhh." I sighed, "Look, Mama Moblit, I would worry, but I read in a book that this is a totally normal thing around 14 or 15 weeks." I knew I'd said something wrong the second a confused look washed over Moblit's face.

"15 weeks what?" he quirked an eyebrow.

'_Whoops.'_

"I-uh- I…." I sighed, he would figure it out anyway, Moblit was always around and he wasn't stupid, I could at least tell him, he'd figure it out soon enough anyway, "I'm pregnant." I said after a long moment. Moblit stared at me hard for a moment and I saw the most interesting thing; his face turned into a rainbow! First it was red, then green, then it turned blue as his hands slipped away from mine and he tumbled away and steadied himself on my desk.

"I'm sorry… I must have misheard. I thought you said pregnant!" he hacked a hard laugh.

"I… did" maybe I hadn't said it clearly the first time?

"Oh no… I can't take care of you _and_ your child!" he huffed raking his hands anxiously through his hands.

"Hey! Who's asking you to raise my kid? I have every intention on raising the kid myself, the father is helping too." I protested crossing my arms.

"W-well the dad is sure to be a respectable man right? You may be weird, but you have some good looks in the right lighting, you have pretty eyes and are good company so long as titans aren't in the question, so maybe you met a nice man in town! Or maybe it's Erwin right? You two seem close!." Moblit was mumbling, more to himself than to me, in what seemed like some weird attempt to calm himself.

"When do I have time to go to town and flirt?" I snorted, "And Erwin? Yeah right, Erwin and I don't do that stuff."

"T-then who is it?" Moblit asked desperately, "Please Hanji, tell me it's not who I think it might be…" he grabbed my hands again and looked up at me with desperate eyes from where he was cowering in front of me. I was going to answer when my door swung open and in walked-

"Ah! It's you!" I smiled as our new visitor arrived. Moblit turned around… Slowly… achingly slowly with this constipated look on his face as he looked to see who my visitor was, "How did the meeting with Erwin go?" I asked as my guest gave me a funny look.

"Oh my god…. it's him isn't it?" Moblit asked turning to me, slack jawed.

"Oi, Four eyes, why is your face all bloody? Did Moblit finally get fed up with your shit and punch you or something?" Levi asked with one brow quirked as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"No way! You think he'd still be standing if he'd punched me? It's just a nosebleed, totally normal for right now." I chuckled as Moblit looked between the two of us.

"… Of all people… it's totally him…." Moblit mumbled, his eyes half lidded as his grip on my hands loosened… And then he fainted.

"What the hell is his problem?" Levi asked stepping over Moblit as he walked over to me and inspected my bloody nose.

"Well I told him I'm pregnant and he kinda figured out you're the papa." I laughed as Levi took my face, tilted my head back, pinched the bridge of my nose and held a tissue to it, "Maybe I should have waited for you to tell me if Erwin was okay with it?" I asked, but Levi calmly shook his head.

"It's fine, Erwin's okay with it, he said he'll take care of getting you a bigger room, and your job is safe, he just doesn't want people to know I'm the kid's dad. Something about not wanting the younger recruits to get any ideas." Levi rolled his eyes, before lifting the tissue from my nose to check if it was still bleeding, "So when Moblit wakes up just tell him not to blab." he pulled the tissue away, "Your nose stopped bleeding."

"Thanks." I smiled looking down at him, "You know you're pretty calm about all of this, now that I think about it, you could have fainted like Moblit just did." I chuckled.

"Tch, Moblit's just too damn fragile." Levi scoffed poking Moblit with his toe. He never really seemed to like Moblit because he thought he was too fussy, which was ironic to me because I thought they were both too fussy… Then again, I should be happy they didn't get along, then they'd really gang up on me. They'd probably have me living in a bathtub, "I've gotten weirder news in my life." Levi added.

"Ahhh." I sighed with a smile, "I picked the right person to be my friend, even when you're being harsh you usually mean well." I laughed lightly moving to stand next to him and tossing resting my arm on his head, it earned me a dirty look, but since he'd found out about the kid he'd let me get away with this stuff more often, so for the next few months I definitely was going to take advantage of that fun fact.

"You want to feel the bump?" I asked suddenly, I could see his eyes get a little wider.

It had really only dawned on me at that moment that even after all of this time, not once had he touched this tummy of mine… In fact it seemed like he was helping me out a lot, but since he'd found out about the kid, he'd been super careful not to touch my stomach at all. Even when I snuck into his room for a little fun he always let me be on top now, which I wasn't complaining about all, but it was his kid too, maybe he wanted to feel the little life he helped to make.

"No thanks." he replied calmly after a small pause.

"Oh come on," I sighed tossing my head back, "It's your kid too." his eyes darted away, and I felt him shift his weight as if he was going to move away. I let my arm slip away, "Ahh, alright alright, I see you have stage fright, it's fine." I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I have a meeting to get to. I was just coming to tell you the news. I'm going now, so I'll take Moblit if you want… He's drooling on your floor." Levi scowled looking down at Moblit before looking around the room, "No… I'll leave him, that's probably the closest thing this room has to mopping." he sniffed, turning on his heel, stepping over Moblit and heading for the door.

"It's not the first time Moblit passed out because of something I've done, he'll get up eventually." I called after him. I turned to go back to my desk.

_"I just hope I didn't get an earful from Mama Moblit when he did wake up."_

"Oh and Four eyes," Levi called, pausing right before he opened the door.

"Hmm?"

"It's good that you're eating your meals and resting more." he nodded firmly, "Thought I would have to push you down and tie you to the damn bed to get you to sleep."

"Hah!" I laughed hard, "When I decide to do something I do it 100% and I've decided to take care of the kid, so at least until the kid is born, I'll eat and sleep." I smiled brightly and his lips tugged up at the corners.

"And after?"

"Well guess you'll have to tie me down to the bed then, _Levi_." I wiggled my brows and he rolled his eyes. I watched him close the door with his lips still tugged up at the corners before I sat down at my own desk.

It was really shocking to me how calm he was being about all of this, I was glad he was because I don't think I could be as calm as I was now if he had freaked out or something. It didn't really feel like anything had changed between us though, we still went through the same routines, he was just a bit more helpful with my work. I gnawed on the end of my pen as I glanced absently down at my paperwork…I did wonder why he had an aversion he had to actually touching where the kid was though. How was he going to handle it when the kid was actually born? Was he just helping me as a friend and not as the kid's dad?

"Ahh, maybe he's still a bit weirded out about it all. It's not like we've really had the time lately to sit down and talk about what we were going to do, not with the journey outside of the walls coming up." I sighed, I was actually a bit bummed out that I couldn't go along with the others, but I'd made my choice to have the kid so I wasn't going to complain… Well not too much anyway, I was still going to insist to get vivid recalls of every titan encounter.

I shrugged the thought and turned back to my paperwork, with a good feeling that everything was going to be fine and a strong urge to eat boiled potatoes… with lots of butter Mhmmmmm.

**-**  
><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm glad people like the story so far so thank you, I'll work hard to try and keep the story mostly light hearted and fun~<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

**Also a quick comment to the review mentioning the pregnancy tests; I totally agree! It really bugged me to put them in the story especially considering how far behind the snk world seems on technology, but I couldn't come up with an alternative method for a pregnancy test that would have made sense in the story :( I know it seems a little off too. Kinda just wanted to explain why it happened for anyone else wondering about it though so I just tagged it on the bottom here ._.**


	4. Sleepless

**Sorry this is a little later than usual, wasn't feeling well then I had writer's block so then I wrote this 6 times over until I was somewhat happy with it ;_; hope you all like**

**-16 weeks preggers-**  
><strong>Levi's POV-<strong>

It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep for the fourth night in a row. I was staring at the ceiling in the dark thinking about the mission I had coming up… it was constantly on my mind as I tried to figure out how the hell I was going to pull this off. Capturing a titan wasn't usually such a big deal, but Hanji was originally meant to lead this mission, with my squad as back up. Erwin pulled her from the mission for obvious reasons and I was in charge of this mission now. I was supposed to go in with my own small team, but with all of the other Survey Squad members already tied up in other business, it looked like I was going with mostly of rookies on this trip, which made things more complicated. Rookies didn't always react well, they freaked out and made stupid decisions that put outs asses in danger, and as their captain, I had to put my life on the line to make sure I cleaned up their messes.

"Tch, Training them out in the field is too damn annoying.." I grumbled, into the darkness.

I raked my hands back through my hair with an irritated grunt. The mission was in two days and I still couldn't relax enough to sleep, if I didn't get sleep it would make me too edgy to think straight out there. How the hell did I even fall asleep in the past? Hanji's crazy ass smile passed through my mind. Oh yeah… in bed with her was how I usually relaxed. I hadn't seen her at all since telling her that Erwin was okay with her having the kid. Mostly because I was busy and partially because Moblit was buzzing around her like a damn mother hen and glaring at me if he saw me even approaching her room. He was annoying, what the hell was his problem anyway? He was acting like if I saw her it was going to make her _more_ pregnant. I was too busy and tired to tell him off but when if I came back from this damn mission, he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Hmm…" I hummed absentmindedly. How was she doing? Was she eating normally? Was she uncomfortable? Was Moblit doing more than bothering me and at least helping her? I sighed heavily running my hands down my face. How was I ever going to sleep if all this shit was running through my head? I turned my head to face the wall… Her room was on the other side of that wall, I could just walk over and see how she was doing. I might not have been able to know what was going to happen on this mission, but her health, I could know about that at least.

_"Nah… Four Eyes is probably asleep."_ Last I saw of her, she was actually eating and sleeping, so I wouldn't wake her up. I rolled on my back again and stared up at the ceiling, my eyes felt tired, but they wouldn't close and go to sleep, they were stuck on the flaking paint of the ceiling. This was going to be another sleepless night… Might as well make some tea… With a sigh, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and started to get up to make my tea when-

**"GrRaGAhRahGHH!"** what sounded something like a dying horse and a screaming titan was coming from nearby… it sounded almost like it was coming from next door. I was immediately in motion, my pulse quickened, all of my senses heightened, I was aware of everything around me.

"Shit! Why are titans even here? I thought Hanji said they couldn't move at night!" I hissed grabbing some of the blades I kept under my bed in case of an emergency. I was on my feet within seconds of hearing the sound and already out in the hallway before it even fully registered to me that it was coming from Hanji's room.

_"If it really is an attack, I can't take a titan down without my gear, but I can at least get Hanji out of there and then get the othe-"_ I threw the door open, my hands holding tight to the blades, prepared to take down whatever the hell had gotten into her room, but as I looked around the room, all I saw was Hanji sitting on her bed in an undershirt, a blanket wrapped around her, a pillow held to her stomach, in candlelight with a book and a clueless look on her face.

"Ayyyy!" it only took a minute for her shock to flip into a goofy smile, "Papa Levi is here, it's been awhile since we saw him, right?" she laughed, putting her book to the side, "But Levi, you almost gave me a heart attack, you could just knock you know." she scowled.

My pulse slowed back to a normal pace, my eyes relaxed back to a normal size as I saw there really was nothing in here to threaten her and I shut the door with my foot before leaning my blades up against the wall and storming over to stand at the foot of her bed.

"I came in here to save your ass and you're scolding me? What the hell are you even doing in here, making all that damn noise?" Now that I said it out loud, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was making that sound in the middle of the night. I looked around her room at the samples that hung from her shelves, small bugs in jars were scattered in the shelves along with the random containers of dirt and slush that lined her shelves. Even her room looked like a damn lab, anything in this mess could have made that noise.

"Oh the sound?" She enthused sitting up right, "I read somewhere that babies could start recognizing voices around now and that I should talk a lot so the kid recognizes my voice when it's born." She hummed, "So I thought what better to read to the baby but some research notes? But then I thought that I should make the titans sounds as realistic as possible or it's no good." She waved her hand in the air as if she was wiping away the idea.

"Tch! The first thing you choose to teach the kid is your damn notes?" I scoffed and she blinked at me as if she wasn't sure why I thought it was wrong… "Where do you even learn this stuff about babies?"

"Hmm? I read about it." She pointed to the large pile of books near her bed that I'd assumed were all about titans, but now that I looked closer, they were mostly about pregnancy and babies, "It's weird." she hummed, there was a little smile on her lips, "I never thought much about how humans were made, but it's a really complex and fascinating process…" her eyes looked far away for a moment, "It's hard to think that a there's a little human with me right now that's probably only a not much bigger than my fist, but one day that little human will be as big as you and me." I stared at her… it seemed like in the time I hadn't seen her she'd become this calm, wise looking perso- "Well maybe the baby is already as big as you are." She added suddenly with a cheeky smirk. Anything I thought about her being calm and wise flushed away.

"If you weren't pregnant, that would be a fight." I warned halfheartedly as I sat down on what looked to be the only neat spot on her unmade bed by the far right bottom corner.

"Ohh?" there was a playful glint in her eyes as she pat the pillow she was holding over her stomach "You hear that Sawny? Papa Levi is threatening your mama, shouldn't we both kick his butt together?"

_"Sawny? Who the hell is she calling Saw-"_

"Oi!" I barked grabbing her arm as what she'd just said sunk in, "Don't you dare name my kid Sawny! If I die and you do that I'll haunt your bowels so you can't take a proper shit for years!" I growled.

She threw her head back laughing, "Hahahahah! You must like me a lot if a clean freak like you chooses to live in my bowels even in the after you're dead!" she snorted smacking her hand against my back hard. If I was Moblit, it might have actually hurt. She went on laughing and I only rolled my eyes. I let go of her arm and turned my back to her again. At least she was healthy and in a good mood enough to still talk shit.

"Ne Levi?" she called as she calmed down, I felt a weight on my shoulder and I realized she'd moved to rest her chin there, "Why are you still here anyway? Shouldn't you be resting up? I heard you took my spot on the big mission in two days, you lucky man you." she laughed, and her breath brushed past my cheek, "I've been pretty busy around the lab myself so I guess we haven't seen each other much, but you look _really_ tired, the bags under your eyes are starting to look like tattoos." her fingers pulled at my eyes and I stared straight ahead too tired to tell her to stop, "Ahh, Levi, Levi, Levi, you look so sleepy and stressed." she hummed clumsily massaging my head, or at least that's what I think she was trying to do, "You know if you need any advice on how to make this all run smoothly, I have no problem helping you out, all you have to do is ask, but in exchange you have to give me an extra detailed report on the titans okay?" I didn't even have to look at her to know she had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Tch, you're so obsessed." I let out a short, dry, stab of a laugh.

"Ahh, only a little." She hummed. Her chin slid away from me, her hands slid from my face and she moved to lie back on her side… The space where her hands were went cold. I turned to look at her, she smiled softly, her skin looked warm under the candle light, she really had been taking good care of herself these last few weeks, her hair looked shiny, she smelled clean, she looked moderately well rested, she looked like a human more than the pale little shadow of a researcher I was used to seeing, "Wanna stay the night here?"

"Hmm. I might do that." I hummed. She chuckled before getting to her feet, Hanji knew the routine by now, whenever I stayed the night, I made the bed before we got in it. I never understood how she could sleep all tangled up in her unmade messed up bed, she never understood why I made the bed if I we were just going to mess it up anyway, one of the many things we didn't see eye to eye on, but accepted that we'd never see eye to eye on it and moved on.

_ "Oh shit."_ I watched as Hanji stood up and placed the pillow she'd been holding to her body to the side, and the bump in her stomach that a few weeks ago looked like she was just bloated, was now clearly a little round bump, visable through the under shirt she was wearing as she stood up now. She caught me staring at her stomach for a moment and laughed at my reaction.

"The kid's growing fast in there isn't it?" She smirked, starting to unfold the sheets.

"I-It's fine, Hanji, I'll do it." I held out my hand to stop her but she only rolled her eyes.

"No way, if I let you make the bed, you'll fold it until it's creased perfectly and the pillows are fluffed 'just right', you might even try to iron the bed and we'll never go to sleep." She snorted, roughly yanking the sheets up to make the bed. The way she made the bed was hardly making the bed at all, but I was so busy staring at the bump in her stomach, I didn't care about the bed… We'd made a few plans a few weeks ago about what we'd do with the kid, but it just seemed like something we talked about, it didn't seem real to me until now… Shit… There were a few things I knew well; survival, Survey Corps, tea and Hanji and those were the things I'd focused on the last few years, the hell did I know about raising a kid? Who the hell even knew if I'd make it back to even _help_ with the kid. I watched as Hanji fluffed a pillow.

"Umph!" Hanji grunted as she finished making the bed and sat back down on the bed, folding her legs under her, "Come on." she pat the spot next to her, I got in the bed and almost immediately she was right next to me, facing me as lied on her side, "Alright so what is it that's bugging you, Shorty. I'll listen if you wanna talk about it." She propped her head up on her arm and looked at me expectantly.

There had been a lot of things bothering me, she was probably the only person I would share them with, but looking at her now there was one thing that was really bothering me. If I did die, would she be okay raising a kid alone? What would happen with her and the kid? Sure Erwin said he'd help out if something happened to either of us, but I wasn't happy about the idea of Erwin raising my kid to be a little bolo-tie wearing tight ass either. I trusted Erwin with my life and I did respect his command, but I didn't want a kid of mine being raised by him.

"Four Eyes, if I die, other than Erwin, do you have anyone that can help you out? Family or something?" I asked, she looked a little surprised by my question. Didn't blame her for looking shocked, for the most part, we didn't talk about our pasts, she knew a bit about mine, but most of the people who were around when I joined the Survey Corps knew where I came from, she was one of the few from that time that was still alive.

"Family?" her eyes looked up to the ceiling in thought, "Er, well I guess I have family somewhere, but I don't think they'd want to help me out." I quirked a brow and she nodded about to explain herself better, "Hmm, I grew up fairly poor, never really got along with my family because of my personality, so when my father got a big job as a merchant in the city and moved into the inner walls, I guess he and my mother thought it would be easier to fit in if I wasn't there." she yawned as if it didn't bother her at all.

"They left you?" I never thought people like her who grew up out of the underground were just left behind… Guess people were shitty everywhere.

"You look surprised." she chuckled lightly, "It's okay that they left me, I prefer doing my research then some stuffy old mansion." her nose scrunched up as she spoke.

_ "No wonder she doesn't care what people think of her if her own family left her…"_

"Yeah. Mansions don't suit you." I nodded slowly, "Maybe the outside world, but not mansions."

She was still laying on her side, a little smile crossed her face… How the hell did she always smile? It seemed like she and I might have been a little less different from me than I thought, so how the hell did she turn out to be the kind of person who could smile like that?

"You're asking about this stuff cuz of the baby, but you know even if something happened to you, we'd be okay." she nodded with a sure look on her face, "From the start I was ready to give my all to take care of the kid even if you didn't help so I would be okay."

I felt a bit better about things when she put it that way.

"You're right." I sighed staring at the bump in her stomach again, "You're taking care of the kid just fine so far… I believe you." I reached out to pat her head. I realized her hair was down, it was wild and messy… Matched her.

"Hmm… But Levi," she frowned "you must really think you're going to die on this mission if you're asking this stuff, I don't think I've ever seen you losing sleep like this before a mission." she dropped her arm and let her head fall on the pillow, "I can go over some of the types of titans and their specific weak points with you if you'd like." an eager smile crossed her face. I rolled my eyes, I knew that was a trap, just an excuse for her to try and get me to let her go on for hours about titans.

"I already know what to do." I rolled on my back and heard her laughing next to me.

"Hehe, you're humanity's strongest for a reason right?" She snickered, "Since you know what to do, you'll be fine. The rookies will be fine too, you worked with rookies before, they're too intimidated by you to disobey your orders, so you'll be fine." She hummed, wiggling closer to me. I looked out of the side of my eye and she smirked at me knowing why I was giving her a look.

"Why are you so close?" I grumbled tempted to move away, we usually didn't get close unless it was sex.

"It's cold." She she shrugged. I let her stay there, even if I pushed her away, I was pretty sure she would have sat over there grumbling until I gave in anyway and besides she was right, it was cold, the cheap ass blankets that Erwin bought for the barracks were as good as not having a blanket at all. I could feel her body heat coming off of her body where she was laying next to me… it was warm, comfortably warm… it was relaxing, my eyes started closing.

She moved, her stomach brushed my side, my eyes jumped open.

"Hey, don't bump me," I grumbled moving away from her. She sat up at once and looked at me with a deep frown.

"Why do you always get nervous about the kid?" She demanded crossing her arms over her stomach, "You _talk_ like you want to help out and be around and worry about us, but you don't wanna touch your own kid at all!" She blurted all at once, "I'd been wondering since a few weeks ago, but since you found out about the kid, you don't touch my stomach at all! You don't have to pretend to worry about the kid you know." She frowned, I could tell she was borderline angry, but I didn't feel like talking about this now. Too tired.

"That's not it, Hanji. Forget it, just go to sleep, we can talk later." I grumbled turning away from her and facing the flickering of the candle, but I could feel her glaring at my back.

"No, let's talk _now_!" she grunted after awhile and then poked my shoulder with her finger… I didn't turn around, she did it again and again… and again.

_"… this is going to go on until I answer her isn't it?"_

"What?" I groaned turning back to her scowling face.

"Why do you hate the kid!?" She demanded smacking my shoulder. I stared at her in confusion, when did I make it seem like I hated the kid?

"I don't hate the kid." I sighed, "But I don't wanna bump into the kid now and then it comes out looking like a lumpy ass potato. I'm not gentle, you know that." Gentle was not my thing not something I had experienced too much in my life, which was probably part of the reason I'd only ever slept with Hanji, she didn't mind it rough, hell it was probably the reason she and I were still friends, she didn't mind my rough personality like most people did.

She blinked dumbly, pushing her glasses up her nose, "You're worried you'll hurt the kid? That's why you don't wanna touch it?" she tilted her head to the side with wide eyes behind her glasses.

"Forget it, Hanji, just go to sleep." I started to turn away from her, but she grabbed my arm.

"You won't hurt the kid just by touching my stomach. Besides, if you were hurting the kid you'd be hurting me too and I'd let you know if you were hurting me." She sighed closing her eyes a moment before speaking again, "You're worrying about all of this stuff, about me and the baby, about the mission, I think I was worried like that for a little while too when I first found out about the kid, but then; I got it."

"Got what?" I asked entirely confused. She smiled cheerfully at my question, one hand pulling her shirt up to show her stomach, the other hand grabbing the back of my own hand and pulling it towards her stomach… I thought to stop her, but I was curious. I watched as her hand pulled mine down lightly on her stomach. It was a weird feeling, there wasn't any movement or anything, but just being aware that in there was my kid in there underneath her scar covered skin. I stared at the spot where my hand curved over the little bump in her stomach in wonder, she was right, it was crazy to think something that small, that we couldn't even see was growing right there, a life that we made by mistake was going to be out here one day and be as big as one of us… It was hard to believe that I'd been like that once, or that Hanji had been that small and helpless…

"Levi? My stomach's getting cold" She called, eyes wide as she looked down at me with a smile now… I just realized I'd been staring at the spot, for a long time now.

"Ah, sorry." I pulled her shirt back over her stomach, she caught my hand in hers.

"You get it now?" She asked with a little smile. I knew what she meant… I did get it now, I don't think I got it before, that was a life we'd made, that little bump couldn't do anything to protect itself. Why she'd been working so hard to stay healthy; I got it. Hanji couldn't go out there and fight titans right now, she couldn't protect the kid from that threat except for taking care of herself and working in the lab… I on the other hand, I could still fight… I could still capture her a titan to get rid of their damn plague on humankind. I got it now. When I went out there in two days, no matter what, this mission was going to go off without a hitch and work my ass off so that when this kid was born, this kid wouldn't have to live in the damn walls like we did or under the city like I had. If I was going to be responsible for a kid's life, that kid was gonna be able to see the world and be free and breathe fresh air, if it killed me.

"I get it." I nodded slowly. Her lips curled up as she pulled her glasses from her face before she reached across me and blew out the candle on the bedside dresser, placing her glasses down there too before she started to move back to where she'd been laying. A clean smell drifted from her skin and without thinking, my arms wrapped around her back before she could lay back down. I caught a glimpse of her shocked face in the moonlight before it crept into a smile.

I didn't have to say it, she leaned down and placed her head against my chest the way she usually did after we'd slept together, but it was different tonight. We hadn't slept together it was just comfortable, the smell coming from her skin was relaxing, so was her company. In the darkness of the room I could feel her breathing against my skin, the little bump in her stomach pressed into my side.

"Haaaah," Hanji sighed, "You know I never thought I'd be in a situation like this." she snorted suddenly, "Especially with a grumpy Shorty like you."

"Tch. I never thought I'd be in this situation with either. I didn't know you were a woman until you started taking your clothes off the first time we slept together." I yawned my eyes started closing. I could tell she wanted to talk right now, but I was tired, she could talk to me while I slept if she wanted to, but after all these nights of not sleeping I wasn't going to stay up all night yapping.

"Hey! What do you mean you didn't know I was a woman?" she asked, "You would have slept with me even if I was a guy? I didn't know you were so into me." I could hear a playful smile in her voice.

I yawned, "Didn't have a chance to think about that, you just called me in the room and started stripping, after you got tangled in your chest wrappings I'd already realized you were a woman." I scoffed remembering how awkward she was the first time. Her face was already red from crying about losing her titans, and it only got redder when she couldn't even undo my pants with her clumsy hands, she got frustrated and ended up leaving everything to me.

"Haha, yeah that first time was a little awkward, I didn't know what I was doing and you kept asking if you were being too rough even when you were barely touching me like you were scared to touch me at all." she chucked.

I did remember being worried that I'd hurt her since like I may have said before, I had never been gentle, so I kept asking if I was being rough since once we'd started I could hardly keep my self-control with her, hell I still hardly could, it was different every time with her, she was the only person who I'd been with who could keep up with me, she knew me long enough to know what got me, I fucking lost my shit with her every time, probably part of why we were having a kid now, but the first time, I remembered how much I didn't want to hurt Hanji. "You said you'd never done it before. I never slept with someone who'd never done it before, I didn't wanna fuck up and hurt you." I mumbled, half conscious.

I realized she'd been quiet a long moment, I was too tired to open my eyes and see what kind of face she was making, but she was really still. Maybe what I said was strange. Oh well. Just as I felt myself really falling asleep, something warm and soft pressed against my cheek, I didn't know what it was, it was only there for a moment, and I heard Hanji's voice, I didn't know what the hell she was saying, and I couldn't have woken up at that point to ask if I wanted to.

**So sorry for the long wait for the chapter… But I ended up coming up with some cute Levihan fluff in the end. Just my own little theory that Levi never cared about Hanji's gender or her perceived gender, he just likes Hanji… He's Hanjisexual in my mind at least.**


	5. Who Needs You?

**I don't own SNK**

**-Hanji's POV-**

Levi seemed to have fallen asleep pretty quickly now, he didn't even seem to feel my fingers pressed against his cheek. I was sure he had to have had a fever or something, because what he'd said about wanting to not hurt me and wanting to be gentle with me was so freakin sweet that I was sure he had to be sick or something, the Levi I knew never really talked about things like that, we weren't in the kind of relationship where he had to! Who was this impostor!?

"Hmm no fever." I pulled my hand away and watched him. His face was stern even in his sleep, he usually looked at least a little more relaxed when he fell asleep, but that might have just been because any other time we shared a bed, we'd blown off some steam first. I tilted my head still watching him, the bags under his eyes really were deep, he must have lost a lot of sleep over this mission and him asking about my family was even more alarming.

_ "He must really think he's gonna die on this mission..."_

I sighed and brushed my hair back with my hand, looking out of he window.

I tried to imagine what it would be like to never see Levi again… What it would be like if he really didn't return and this spot next to me that he was keeping warm, was empty. I couldn't actually picture it, he was the kind of person that a titan could pop in it's mouth and it would probably spit him back out.

_"Maybe because he's kinda bitter…"_ I chuckled to myself, trying to ease my nerves. I may not have thought that he would die, but him doubting himself, that definitely made me a bit nervous.

"Ahh, he's just worrying too much, he'll be fine." I assured myself sinking down into the thin sheets. I didn't move too close to Levi since I didn't want to wake him up, he looked exhausted and I was pretty sure he'd be pissed if all my moving around woke him up… I'd learned that a long time ago. I could still feel the warmth of his body against my back from across the small distance between us and it warded off the cold that had settled in the room since a few weeks ago. I'd been pretty tired since I'd announced to the others that I was pregnant, a week or two ago so that people would stop asking why I wasn't at training, but since then, the others seemed to be hovering around me so much that even in my free time it was hard to rest. I felt a little more at ease with Levi around though, I had to admit, maybe that was the effect of having a close friend around. I smirked to myself as I felt sleep washing over me.

**-**  
><strong>The next morning<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

Even in my sleep my mind was busy, I dreamed of experiments I should run next usually, but tonight I seemed to be thinking a lot about ways I could help Levi out on this mission he was so worried about, even though I couldn't go. Maybe there was something in the lab I could give him that wold help? At least some of that new ointment I was working on that helped keep out germs should help him a bit… Or maybe I could send Moblit with him! That wasn't a bad idea, Moblit knew enough of my research to be helpful, but Moblit wasn't strong at combat… as long as he was able to stay out of the front lines, he should be okay though… I was sure, Levi would have his back even if he didn't particularly like him.

_ Knock knock knock!_

_ "What the heck is that sound?"_ I wondered to myself, still half asleep, starting to turn in the bed, but I couldn't move, I felt a weight over my body… Against my tired eyes wishes, I opened my eyes halfway and realized that at some point through the night, Levi must have wrapped his arms around me, I didn't blame him, my room was freezing as usual, I briefly wondered how the heck I managed to fall asleep when we didn't share a room.

_Knock knock knock!_

My blood ran cold as I realized the knocking wasn't just a part of my dream, but a real knock at my door! I couldn't be sure who was knocking at my door, since I announced my pregnancy not too long ago, a lot of people had been stopping by frequently, but Erwin still didn't want anyone to know that Levi was the father of the kid just yet. If someone saw this scene right now, there was bound to be a misunderstanding… Well actually it wouldn't be a misunderstanding, but we'd be in trouble!

"Hanji, the doctor Erwin wanted you to see has arrived." It was Mike's voice.

"Levi! Levi wake up!" I whispered in an urgent tone, but he didn't move at all, he was deep asleep. I poked him hard in the chest, "Leviiiii! Wake up, someone's at the door!"

"Mmrrg." Levi grumbled catching my hand in his while he went on sleeping.

"Hanji? Erwin said you have to come now. You awake?" Mike called again.

"Levi!" I hissed trying to get my hand back.

_ "How can someone have so much grip strength in their sleep?!"_

"I guess I should wake her up…" I heard Mike mumble outside of the door and in a panic I did the only thing I could think that would get Levi to wake up at this point: I stuck my finger up his nose.

Two red eyes shot open with a promise of death in them, I could see him opening his mouth to yell, but I quickly withdrew my finger and whispered, "Mike's at the door! He's about to come in!" Even in his groggy state, Levi was sitting up in moments and looking around for a place to hide.

The doorknob jiggled and we both looked at each other in a panic, "Get under the bed!" I whispered hurriedly pointing under my bed.

"Who the hell know's what's under there?!" He whispered back angrily. He had a point, I had a habit of throwing failed experiments under there. The door knob started to turn and in a panic, I threw the covers over Levi's head and leaned on him as casually as possible hoping Mike would mistake him as a pillow.

"What the actual fuck are you doing Hanji?" Levi grumbled, but I dug my elbow in his side as Mike opened the door and he got quiet.

"Hi Mike!" I answered cheerfully, hoping it came out naturally, it was hard to tell if Mike was buying it… it was always hard to read Mike because of his bangs. I could feel Levi squirming a bit under the covers, but I held him down firmly.

There was a brief awkward silence before Mike answered, "Hi…" he stared at me a moment, "Erwin said the doctor he'd requested to take a look at your health is here from the city. The doctor might not have too much time so you should get dressed and hurry over." Mike informed me. I looked down at my clothes now, I was only in a tank top and my underwear, no wonder Mike was looking at me funny! I watched as Mike scratched his nose before turning to leave the room.

_"Hah! And here I was worried that Mike was looking at me funny because he'd figured out that Levi was he-"_

"Oh." Mike stopped walking and turned back around, "Levi, Erwin wanted to speak with you too, said he wanted to start todays meetings a bit earlier, you should probably head over too."

I let out a sigh, of course Mike knew he was here… I moved my weight off of Levi and he threw the cover's off of his head, giving me a dirty look before turning to Mike.

"Got it, I'll be over." Levi replied cooly.

"Hmm." Mike nodded and turned to leave again… He didn't even seem the slightest bit shocked that Levi was there and Levi didn't seem too concerned either!

"Mike!" I called out scrambling to get to my feet, "You knew? You won't tell anyone about… You know?" I jerked my thumb back at Levi. Mike stared at me a minute like he wasn't sure what my concern was.

"Hmm? I've known for years about you two. You guys always smell like each other, I can't even tell which one of you it is if you enter a room. Why would I say anything now?" He sniffed the air totally expressionless.

"_Years_ you knew?" I stammered.

_ 'Wow and here I thought we were being good at sneaking around…'_

"I figured you knew." Levi spoke up, "Erwin just doesn't want anyone to know that Hanji's kid is mine, something about not giving the new recruits ideas." Levi sighed trying to straighten out his bed head. There were little lines in his face from the imprint of the pillow, his eyes still looked heavy and red, his voice was cool, but his face didn't match it for once.

"Really? I thought it was obvious. You guys only really talk with one another in your free time." Mike replied flatly before scratching his beard, "I won't say anything, though."

"Good." I sighed resting my hand on my chest.

"You should hurry. With this mission tomorrow, Erwin's on edge, don't know how patient he's going to be." Mike turned and left.

"Right." I nodded, watching Mike go. I heard Levi yawn behind me and I heard the bed creak, I turned around to see him get to his feet.

"Better get ready." Levi sighed walking towards the door, he stretched as he walked, I watched the way his back muscles rippled as he moved. It crossed my mind that we probably had enough time for a quickie, but I shook the most likely hormone induced thought from my head pretty quickly. Mike just said he'd known about us for years, and it didn't seem like it was his nose that strictly lead him to the conclusion about us, it seemed like it was his eyes too.

"I might be busy for the rest of the day, but if you have a chance, come by my room tonight, I have something I have to give you." Levi called over his shoulder, "And wash your damn hands! You shoved your dirty finger up my nose and it smells like titan ass, what the hell?" He grumbled before slipping out of the door, not even waiting for my answer about his first statement. He knew I'd go, which was probably part of why according to Mike, we were too obvious.

I sighed Levi was kind of my best friend, so of course I liked hanging out with him when I wasn't busy, but if hanging out a lot was going to cause people to get suspicious of just how friendly our relationship was then I was going to have to take drastic measures…. I was going to have to expand my social circle!

**-A handful of hours later-**

I'd finished my check up and was told I was doing fine and now I was in my lab with Moblit, the doctor named Bruce that Erwin had asked to come see me, and Armin who I'd found in the hallway and dragged here. I was going over some of the latest findings in my research with them. The doctor Erwin called here, as it turned out, had always wished to be a scientist in order to research the titans, but in the end wasn't able to join the Survey Corps because of his poor health, so with Erwin's permission, I'd invited him to see some of my research and share theories. I watched eagerly at his reactions as he gawked at the many drawings and charts that decorated the room. I usually didn't trust strangers in my lab, but something about his busted up glasses, disheveled light brown ponytailed hair and wrinkled and stained clothing struck me as familiar and trustworthy, so I let him in the lab, and I was not regretting it at all.

"This is incredible!" Bruce was yelling, his hands were pressed on either side of his head, his eyes were bugging out behind his glasses, "The mass of the titans?" he spun around from some of my notes and looked at me in open disbelief, "I never even thought about the mass of the titans bodies! You're a genius Hanji!" He smiled a huge smile before turning back to the notes.

_ "Finally! Someone who understands the lure of good research, maybe this expanding my social circle thing wouldn't be too hard!"_

"You should see the stuff on their pain thresholds, it was a difficult experiment, but it certainly paid off." I nodded enthusiastically, pointing out a page, and Bruce's eyes went immediately to where I pointed soaking in the information. From behind me, I could here Armin shifting around as he walked over, peeking shyly over. I concentrated very hard on not making any sudden movements, since this was the first moment my future unknowing successor was acting like a successor on his own and I didn't want to scare him off now, I couldn't afford to get overexcited and have that little blonde coconut roll away in this moment.

"I never knew how intense your research was, Sqaud leader." Armin mumbled as he skimmed over the notes as well, "And… dangerous." he gulped as he seems to notice Moblit's notes that were scribbled on the side of the page, it was basically a count of how many times I'd nearly died that day of the experiment, Armin's eyes went wide as he saw the grand total of 48 for the day and he backed away from the page. I turned and scowled at Moblit who flashed me an awkward smile and waved.

_"How many times did I have to tell Moblit not to use his notes to whine to me about my 'well being' and focus on the darn experiments? Now Armin's reading these notes with that terrified expression of his…"_

"Well, of course, but I'm sure being on the field is just as dangerous right? If not more so! At least in a controlled environment like an experiment, titans can't jump around or get behind you right? It's straightforward" Bruce pointed out, turning to Armin with a smile, "I'm sure Squad leader Hanji knew what she was doing." he pat my shoulder absentmindedly and I watched Armin's face relax.

"Hah, yeah I suppose you're right." he turned back to the notes and I looked over to the doctor in awe.

_'Wow, is that how people would respond to my work if I could manage to keep calm? Maybe I should take a page from this guy's book? Ahh, who am I kidding, I can't keep calm and talk about titans… My head would explode.'_

"So you plan to work your whole pregnancy?" Bruce asked peeking up from my notes.

"Well, yeah, I plan to work as long as I can, I still have to take care of the rest of my team." I nodded flipping through some of the pages of my own notes. It wasn't like I didn't know all of this stuff by heart, but I was watching Armin from the side of my eye and figured if I kept flipping the pages he'd see how much interesting stuff really was in my books. It seemed to be working because his eyes wouldn't tear away from the pages and I felt my heart swell with pride in my future apprentice. I heard the door open and shut behind me, but I hadn't bothered turning around to see who it was, if they weren't here to talk about science, who had time for them in this golden moment anyway?

"Ahh, I see, you have such great loyalty to your team." The doctor smiled kindly at me, "It's a good thing too, your child will be very lucky to have a parent like you, someone so attentive. It will be hard for you to do it all alone though won't it?" The doctor frowned deeply and Moblit nearly tripped over himself as he ran to stand between the doctor and myself.

"Oh yes! The team around here wants to help her out, but you know there's only so much we can do for her, and only up to a point." Moblit flashed an exaggerated frown at the doctor, "You know, I'm sure she'd have a much easier time if there was someone to help her more domestically someone _tall, friendly_ and _good with children_ who doesn't have a _potty mouth_ or _talk about poop_!" Moblit said it pointedly and I kind of picked up that he might have been talking about Levi.

"Pfft." The doctor laughed, "I don't think someone like that is easy to find anyway." he snorted tipping his head back.

"Oh no, no, no!" Moblit waved his hands, flashing a look over his shoulder for a moment, "You see my commander here has a way of finding all sorts of people." he grumbled before turning back to the doctor and patting a hand on his shoulder, "It's really a miracle that she met someone as tall and into science as you!" Moblit added, and the doctor and I both stared at him in confusion.

"Why is that?" I asked blankly.

"Does she need help carrying science supplies? Is that why you're saying this? I don't mind dropping by and helping her every now and then if that's the case." The doctor offered with a shrug. Moblit gave the both of us an exasperated look before a voice behind us cut in.

"Tch, stop trying to hand off your job to others Moblit, you can carry her shit for her just like you've been doing." I spun on my heel and saw Levi leaning against the wall near the door with Eren standing awkwardly next to him.

"Ahh! Levi, I thought you had a meeting, what are you doing here?" I asked going over to him immediately, I could hear Moblit scoff behind me for some reason.

"Eren had some 'issues' with his… talent." Levi suspiciously eyed the doctor behind me, clearly not sure if he could trust Bruce with information about Eren, "Problem didn't last too long, but Erwin thought it would be a good idea if I brought him to see you."

Eren looked over at me with a pitiful, ashamed looking face, "I don't really know why it happened, but luckily we were outside…"

"Ahh, sounds like my cue to leave." I heard Bruce speaking behind me and I spun to face him now, "Seems like it's time for Hanji to do her work, and I have some evening appointments," he smiled warmly as he gathered his things, "I didn't think I'd get so caught up in your lab, I'll be glad to stop by if you need help carrying anything, but in the meantime, I'll take my leave." Bruce winked, his hand resting on the small of my back for a brief moment as he passed me to go through the door and I smiled back with a wave as I watched him go with Mobit escorting him, before turning back to Eren.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked and Eren shook his head still looking down, "Well then, wouldn't you say that's a good thing? Nothing was destroyed, no one was hurt and you're here now. We'll take care of it, it's probably just a little cut or something." I assured him, absently patting his head before looking around the lab for some of the spare bandages I kept around.

I figured he most likely had a small cut or something and a minor bit of determination on his part triggered the transformation, but I couldn't be sure, but first thing first was to make sure that it really as just a cut. Eren didn't strike me as the kind of person who had it in him to turn against humanity, so believing that it was an accident wasn't too hard, and I could tell by the laid back way Levi was treating Eren that we were pretty much on the same page about that. Even if our higher ups were still worried about Eren's stability, I wasn't too worried about him actually trying to hurt us.

"Oi, stop hanging your head kid, you didn't do it on purpose. Do you really plan to pull a face every time you mess up?" Levi grumbled behind me, slapping his hand down on Eren's shoulder, Eren jumped a bit as he turned to look at Levi.

"No, Sir!" Eren's eyes went wide and he shook his head, "I just want to do whatever it takes to help out and get rid of the titans, no matter what, but I keep messing up." He frowned, clearly upset about it all.

"Tch! If that's what you plan to do, then stop whining and do it, you think getting upset about messing up every time is going to help you get any further? It's not. Even if everyone around you stops believing in you it doesn't mean that you should give up on yourself." Levi frowned, "Now let me see your damn hand, I noticed it earlier, the cut on your finger, looked like a paper cut, must've been what triggered the change."

"Ahh, is that it? Let me see." I picked up Eren's hand and located the cut before sticking on a bandage. I frowned, thinking of the way people not only reacted to the Scouting Legion in general, but how they responded to Eren even though he was doing his best to help humanity. He was just a kid, like a lot of the kids here, he didn't have a family to depend on anymore, and being treated like a freak by society must not have helped the situation too much either, especially not for someone as empathetic as Eren was.

"Be more careful about these things, with Erwin starting to trust you more, he might try and put you in more public situations to make people trust you more. If you transform in public, myself and the rest of us might not be able to calm the people in town and it could get bad, especially if you lose control. I don't actually want to be the one to take you down if something like that happens." I nodded as Levi spoke, it seemed like he felt the same way I felt about this situation with Eren. He wasn't a bad kid, just a bit unfortunate with his luck.

"Thanks, Dad." Eren muttered to himself, looking more relaxed for a fraction of a second before his eyes went wide as what he said sunk in. I looked over to Levi who looked a bit surprised himself, "I said sir! Thanks Sir!" Eren blurted, jumping into a salute.

"At ease." I laughed staring at Levi's deeply scowling face, knowing very well that the reason he hadn't said anything yet was because he was way more shocked than he looked. Armin came over to seemingly intervene for his friend.

"I-it sounded like he said 'sir' to me too!" Armin stepped between Levi and Eren protectively, with a desperate look on his face as Levi went on staring at Eren. Even though Eren looked like he was about to lay a brown egg in his pants, he still managed to flash Armin a grateful look. With my favorite little titan boy and my future apprentice lives on the line, I figured I would have to step in now, Levi'd been quiet too long and I could tell it was scaring them.

"Ne, Levi, it sounded he said, 'Sir' to me too, so since he's feeling better now and since Armin is already here, I think it's fine to just let them go now. They're going on tomorrow's mission with you too right? They need to get some rest, so we should send them off to their room now." I smiled walking to stand next to Levi and lean on his shoulder. He seemed to snap out of his little daze.

"Ah, yeah, you're right, you two should go rest. I won't go this easy on you if you mess up tomorrow though." Levi scowled and Eren and Armin both turned to look at me with a smile.

"Thank you squad leader! Lance Corporal!" Armin bowed to each of us respectively and Eren did the same.

"Yes thank you, I'll be sure to rest just like you said Mom!… I mean squad leader!" I could see Eren's face go as green as his eyes as he realized his second slip up of the day. This time even Armin looked a little annoyed as he scowled at Eren.

"We'll be going then!" Armin blurted, grabbing Eren's arm before Levi or I could say anything. We watched as Armin dragged Eren out of the lab, but we could still hear them on the other side of the door as Armin questioned Eren.

"Eren! Why did you call them that?" Armin was asking sounding genuinely concerned.

"I-I don't know, I guess I was just thinking about my mom and dad a lot lately and they were being nice to me and I guess I just got confused… They… just kind of give off a parental feeling to me lately I guess, they've been helping me from the start, and they don't treat me weird like most of the others… I guess it's stupid." I could hear Eren mumbling, the sound of his voice getting lighter as he and Armin walked out of hearing range. I was pretty sure Levi heard what Eren had just said just as well as I had, since we both stood there in silence a long moment after Armin and Eren could no longer be heard.

"Damn brat, how can he just call people his parents…?" Levi mumbled next to me staring hard at the door.

"Hmm, well I guess it's natural, maybe the kids around here feel that way, maybe they can pick up that we're having a kid!" I clapped my hands together at the idea, to wasn't too far fetched, "Ahh…" I settled down staring at the door that Eren and Armin had walked out of along with Levi now, "I would hate for our kid to end up in that situation." I sighed leaning back against my lab desk.

"Might happen though." Levi muttered folding his arms across his chest, "That's why I came here. I told you I had something I wanted to give you earlier. You have time to come get it now?" he asked flatly. I looked around my lab, there wasn't much I could do without any new titans around, Moblit wasn't here right now since he'd gone to see the doctor out, so.

"Yes, I have a bit of time."

**-**  
><strong>Fifteen minutes later<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

"Ne Levi, if you wanted to sleep with me, you could have just said so." I smirked kicking my feet off he side of his bed.

Levi rolled his eyes as he went on riffling through his dresser, "You need a hobby."

"Well I already have a few, there's you and I also collect titan hai-"

"Don't even tell me about that nasty ass hobby." He growled before shutting his dresser and turning back to me and grabbing my hand, "Here." he slapped a cold piece of metal into my hand and I looked down at it.

"What's this?" I asked looking down into my palm. It was a small silver key.

"In my closet, there's a box. If I don't come back from tomorrow's mission, take this key and open that box, you can keep whatever's in there." He spoke calmly, "There's some money, that should help with the kid for a bit. There's some tea too, it's expensive shit, so you better not waste it." he scowled with a waring tone.

"Ugh, Levi, I think we both know you're not going to die tomorrow." I rolled my eyes tossing my head back in frustration.

"Armin and Eren are on my team tomorrow, they're the most experienced members I can take with me tomorrow since Erwin has Mikasa helping him with some other mission that Mike's going on tomorrow." Levi scoffed, "Eren can't even seem to remember who his parents are and I'm supposed to trust him with my life? I'll make sure the others get back fine, but it might cost my life."

I frowned as I looked at him. Eren and Armin were slightly above average soldiers, Armin was better mentally than physically though, so he'd be good at planning, but if they really were the strongest and most experienced members Levi was bringing, then I could see why he was so worried he might not come back alive. I took a good look at his face, he looked like he was better rested than the night before, but he still looked tense… Hmm, fine, well if he wasn't going to be confident that he would make it back alive, I'd have to give him a reason to come back.

"Levi." I sighed, wrapping my leg around his. He quirked a brow at me, but he didn't move away as I pulled him closer by the legs.

"What, Four Eyes?" he questioned, standing right at the edge of the bed in front of me now.

"You're talking so much about if you die tomorrow, I mean I know there's a chance it could happen as well as you do, but stressing over it isn't going to help any right? If you go out there too ridged, that's not good either." I slipped my glasses off and placed them on his bedside table and he seemed to catch onto my drift. He leaned down and placed a hand on either side of me on the bed.

"Now?" He asked quirking a brow.

_"Ahh! Yes, I didn't even have to persuade him!"_

"Right now." I smirked grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down on the bed next to me. He didn't even bother acting like he didn't want to, one of the things I liked about him, he was always straightforward, even if he messed up in his delivery.

We'd pretty much become experts at taking each others 3DM gear off, I could do it in my sleep at this point, so it didn't take too long before those were scattered on the floor, and then came the real fun part. Levi's hand teased at my skin while he worked off the buttons of my shirt, his free hand worked the button of my pants, his fingers cleverly brushing over what ever bare skin they could find while he did so. I always tried to be half as smooth as he was, but my hands were never as agile as his were and I usually ended up getting overexcited and yanking his buttons undone too impatient to wait, today was really no different, that was until the clothes came off. Usually we were like an explosion, we went fast and hard and collapsed next to each other after a few rounds, but today was a little different.

Levi was moving slower, he pinned me down to the bed straddling me, his lips buried themselves in the side of my neck, the warmth of his breath in contrast to the cold of the room made my brain turn to putty. His lips moved lower and lower, scraping over the skin of my chest and I felt my breath catch as my hands worked their way up and down his back. His hand rested on the small of my back, while I moved a hand run down his front side. He sucked at my collarbone and I let out a yip out of sheer shock.

_"Oh geez, he's never like this! What's up with hi-"_

I felt him slip in and my thoughts slipped clean out of my mind. He moved slow, at first, driving me crazy as I waited for him to set a pace. It didn't take him long to do so, I tried to keep it down since I couldn't remember if we'd locked the door or not, but a moan still escaped me and the sound filled the room, but I didn't care right now. This pace might not have been the fast hard pace I was used to, but this angle he'd managed to get himself in was driving me nuts, my jaw fell slack and I couldn't even think straight enough to ask him to go faster.

"Hn.. Faster, right…?" he mumbled into my skin after a while as if he could read my mind, the pace got faster, his voice vibrating against my skin sent a shiver up my spine. Without thinking, I grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over so that I was on top, his hands settled on my hips and my eyes squeezed shut, sure I was about to lose it. I heard myself mumbling his name as I ground down into him.

"Hanji," he grunted, gripping my hips tighter. My eyes flashed open a moment and met his, there was a gentle, but very intense look on his face. I'd never seen him look at me like that before, I don't know what it was about that look but it drove me over the edge.

"Ffff!" I hissed some words incoherently as he bucked up I couldn't even remember what the words were, I could have said anything in that moment, but I was so caught up I couldn't even remember. He hissed out a breath of his own through clenched teeth as he rolled his hips again and it sent us both over the edge. I rolled off to the side and laid on my back taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Whoa…" I panted, "That was different." I smirked looking over at him. I liked it, he was staring up at the ceiling with a little smirk on his face too.

_"Mission to make Levi relaxed; Accomplished!"_ I mentally pat myself on the back before I started to slip on my clothes and get ready for dinner before Erwin came looking for us and found us tangled up like this… We'd had a few close calls with being caught before, specifically that one time in the library… Oh wait no, the time in the supply closet was a closer call… Wait no! It was that time in the meeting room! Ah, either way, we'd almost been caught plenty times, actually getting caught now would be an amateur move on our part.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready for dinner." I hummed prancing off to the bathroom, feeling a lot more relaxed already.

"I'll join you." His arm slipped over my waist as he led me to the bathroom, his fingers landed lightly on the bump in my stomach and I smiled a bit, glad that he wasn't avoiding the kid so much.

_ "Hmm? What's up with this little shorty? Why is he being so touchy? I mean it's not bad actually… It's kind of nice, though,I won't question it."_

"That guy from before. With the ponytail, he's your doctor right? He's helping with the kid?" Levi asked lightly and I stared at him in confusion.

"Bruce? Yeah, he's helping. Nice guy, likes titans, way nicer than that first doctor we went to." I chuckled, looking over at Levi expecting him to agree with me, but he kept staring straight ahead as we walked for the bathroom.

"He's interested in you." Levi said flatly. I stopped walking and looked over at him totally confused.

"Oh?"

"He works with kids a lot right? He'd probably be a better person to help you with the kid than me, so if I don't come back-" Levi started, his grey eyes finally landing on me and I scoffed… Was he telling me to date the doctor? Why should I do that?! Levi and I weren't even dating, but even if Levi died, I didn't want to do that!

"Hey, am I so useless that I need someone to help me raise our kid if you're gone!?" I demanded, slapping his hand off of me. He rubbed his forehead looking distressed, but I was too pissed for it to fully register.

"You're not, but… It would be hard on you, you shouldn't have to raise the kid alone." He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So what?! I have the rest of the team to help me out and anything else I could do alone!" I huffed staring down at him.

"Hanji, I can't promise you that I'll make it back to help you raise this kid and the kid should have a real family right? You think having a bunch of Survey Corp members is good when we're constantly biting the dust out there? That Brick or Bryce, whatever the hell his name was, he likes the same shit you do, he has a stable job and a stable life. I might not know a lot of shit, but I know when a man is interested in a woman at least, and that doctor likes you!" Levi boomed suddenly, "He's a better damn match for you than me! Most likely a better person too! If you depend on someone like that, you'll be fine!" He yelled looking like he really needed to get this point across. The lightheaded bliss I'd felt with him moments ago was gone, and I was too angry to even look at him now. I really thought the other day I'd gotten through to him about the kid, but it felt like this was just him backing out to me right now.

"Levi, forget it…" I hissed coldly under my breath, "If you don't want to be around for this kid so badly that you're already pushing me off to this doctor when you're not even sure that you're going to die, than just forget it…" my hands balled into fists, "Forget me, forget the kid, I told you several times I was prepared to do this alone, and now, I think I will." I snapped coldly before turning and heading back to the door. I could shower in my room, I didn't need his room, I didn't need him either especially if he was going to act like this. I could hear Levi calling me as I stormed out of the room, but I ignored it as I slammed the door behind me.

It should't have mattered to me so much if Levi thought I should date someone else… I knew that, in the back of my mind I was telling myself that Levi was just trying to be a good friend and match me up with someone who was similar to me, but it pissed me off so much I couldn't even think straight and I didn't even know why it made me so mad.

"Shit!" I cursed slamming my hand into the wall next to me. My hand stung and it the pain brought me back to reality… "I need to go eat something." I grumbled. I didn't have an appetite, I didn't want to eat anything, but for the sake of our… no _my_ kid I would. I didn't need Levi, or the doctor, or anyone else for that matter. I could do this on my own… Right?

**Oh no… Levihan argument, sorry the chapter is so long :o**


End file.
